Uma volta de 360 graus
by AnGe Lille
Summary: A sua vida era o caos e a sua posição também não ajudava até que uma transferência inesperada muda a sua vida para melhor...ou não leiam para descobrir e não tentem isto em casa! Antigo título: Tantas voltas até enjoam.
1. Novidades

Reedição do 1º capitulo

Vou começar com uma breve apresentação esta fic vai ser diferente da anterior porque as voltas na vida da sakura vão ser menos dolorosas bem descubram por vos mesmos

( ) intervenção da escritora

- Fala de uma personagem

Os pensamentos vou meter como se fosse a narração

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Esqueci-me disto da ultima vez:

Disclaimer – as personagens de CCS não me pertencem só as usei para fazer a fic!

Uma mudança repentina

Olá não gosto muito de apresentações mas como estou na aula de história acho que posso falar-vos sobre mim. Afinal irei narrar toda esta história e isso faz de mim alguém importante.

Chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto tenho 18 anos e estou no 12º ano e a minha vida e como se fosse um livro só que a única diferença é que o meu ainda não acabou, bem tenho azar em tudo o que faço, resumindo, sou uma azarada por exemplo oiçam bem isto, aconteceu ontem:

Estava na minha casa sem ninguém, a minha mãe tinha ido a casa do vizinho, deu-me vontade de começar a tocar bateria (imaginem só isto) peguei em panelas, tachos e duas colheres de pau e comecei a tocar, quando,inesperadamente o meu vizinho, um gato se querem saber, chegou e as minhas mãos largaram as colheres e imaginem a onde foram parar (som de tambores):

A CARA DO MEU VIZINHO!

Ficou um "panda"!

Tinha os olhos marcados com as colheres de pau, resultado de querer virar baterista.

Já sei uma profissão que não devo seguir, para o caso de escorregar alguma coisa no produtor e ficar a ver navios!

- Sakura Kinomoto….SAKURA KINOMOTO!

- Sim professora…

- Quantas vezes tenho de lhe avisar! Preste atenção!

- Desculpe professora.

- Agora pode finalmente responder à minha questão: Fez o trabalho de casa?

Não posso crer! Esqueci-me completamente! Via a professora a olhar para mim e percebi que ela tinha-me topado! Bolas..

- Desta vez pode passar já não faz muita diferença se lhe marco falta.

- Como?

- Vamos continuar a aula….Kinomoto quadro!

A Professora de História costuma fazer adivinhas só para me humilhar completamente, mas desta vez o assunto parece sério estou muito preocupada. Nem tinha vontade de ir, levantei-me devagar podia ser que assim ela se esquecesse.

-Kinomoto vai dormir em pé?

-Não senhora. - afinal não resultou. Bem não custa tentar..

-Escreva o confronto do Japão contra a China em 1369 com todas as datas que demos ate agora.

A Professora é maluca nem me lembro do que fiz ontem quanto mais essa guerra. Ora bem, deixa cá ver.. Eu sabia que devia ter prestado atenção. Maldição! (ps era só para por algo dificil nem sei se essa guerra aconteceu)

(Som do toque de entrada)

Ufa! Salva pelo toque!

-Meninos saiam todos! Teve sorte Kinomoto!

Teve sorte Kinomoto! Se não fosse assim tão má a historia, sou péssima, ela ia ver, a justiça ia ser feita. - de braço levantado -tenho de por justiça nisto, as professoras não podem acabar com os sonhos dos alunos mais fracos e …. AAAIIIIII! Iria jurar que não havia nada à minha frente.. Ai, essa doeu, sinto alguém a aproximar-se. Será que tinham gravado? Não gostaria de me tornar famosa desta maneira.

-Então Kinomoto sempre de cabeça no ar! Porque não cresces um pouco, assim nunca vais arranjar namorado.

Já só cá faltava esta chica-esperta! Marie Slowville chegou pra arrasar!

-Sim claro, vou seguir os teus concelhos no dia de São Nunca à tarde.

-Numa coisa tens razão, vais segui-los tarde.

-Repete lá isso outra vez (pausa) desmiolada.

-O quê? Eu desmiolada? Repete lá isso...desnorteada.

- Vais arrepender-te do dia em que nasceste.

Atirei-me para o pescoço dela sem pensar duas vezes e começamos a puxar os cabelos uma à outra. Pelo menos eu tentei, pena que não foi bem sucedida, aquela lingrinhas era mais àgil do que tinha previsto. Decidi passar ao nível seguinte!

- Estúpida!

- Besta!

- Anormal!

- Encalhada!

- Cabra!(hehehe parece um leilão que dá mais?)

Caímos no chão mas em seguida levantamo-nos empurrando cada vez com mais força. Claro que agora não ia ceder! Quando demos conta já estávamos na ponta das escadas e adivinhem o que aconteceu a seguir?

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Sim, caímos com um grande estrondo. Podia jurar que se ouviu pela escola inteira!

- A culpa foi tua.

-Não foi tua.

- Não!

- Foi sim!

- Não foi nada!

- Foi sim!

Após esta profunda discussão ouvimos uma voz familiar. A queda deve ter ecoado para bem longe!

- A mim não me interessa quem começou só sei que vão as duas ao director imediatamente.

Ai minha nossa senhora! Quando vi a cara da nossa directora de turma só queria um buraco, a directora de turma era a única pessoa de quem gostava naquela escola e desiludi-a! Sim senhora! Foi muito inteligente da tua parte! Aquela maluca consegue virar-me do avesso. Agora estou metida numa alhada, vai uma aposta?

-Sakura a tua mãe esta á tua espera na sala do director, é melhor ires primeiro.

-Obrigada professora.

Entrei lá e só me vinha à cabeça "Qual é o castigo?" ou "Vou ficar 100 anos numa masmorra?" Oh deus me ajude!

- Sakura temos uma triste notícia para te dar.

Meu Deus! Era pior do que imaginava. Teria cometido algum crime? Iria presa! Não pode ser! Mas isto antes não era proibido. Olhei para a minha mãe e ela estava mesmo triste. Como se tivesse falhado. Sentei-me e aguardei a minha sentença. Seria o melhor.

-Sinto muito filha mas hoje vim aqui pedir a tua transferência para Hong Kong.

-O QUÊ?

Fiquei tão feliz que quase caí da cadeira! Queria mesmo sair desta escola há muito tempo mas era necessário ir tão longe?

-Eu sei que adorarias ficar cá mas o meu chefe deu-me uma proposta lá e achei que podia melhorar a nossa qualidade de vida,pensei que podia ser melhor para as duas querida.

Adoraria ficar? Ela deve estar maluca! Quem é que disse que as mães conhecem bem as filhas?

- Bem agora vamos tratar da tua transferência.

- Está bem.

Enquanto eles faziam a transferência decidi dar umas voltas na rua para arejar o pensamento quando…

- Marie…

- Claro que estas a sentir-te culpada porque sempre soubeste que eu devia governar aqui.

- Mas…

- Não precisas de pedir... ah!

E foram as ultimas palavras proferidas antes de cair redonda no chão.

No chão estava uma placa a dizer "Pavimento escorregadio". Aquela queda foi impagável!

- Isto foi tudo culpa tua.- oh oh. A sua cara começou a inchar e a ficar vermelha.

- Eu ia avisar-te mas tu não te calavas.

- Conta outra!

E quando ela ia avançar sobre mim ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Quanto a Marie bem ela fugiu e esta foi a última vez que a vi. Pelo menos até hoje..

- Sakura vamos para o aeroporto!

- O quê? Já?

- Sim temos de apanhar o primeiro voo pra lá.

- Ok então vamos.

Adeus Tomoeda e Japão. Adeus cidade maldita que testemunhaste todos os meus actos de loucura na minha curta existência. Espero que te cuides e mandarei um postal. Agora emocionei-me um pouco. Quando notei tinha um lágrima a escorrer pela cara.

Nadeshiko - Filha não chores, vai correr tudo bem vais ver.

Sakura - Espero bem que sim mãe. - fungei um pouco. Achei melhor disfarçar os meus pensamentos.

Quando aterramos tinha as pernas moles. Correr para apanhar o avião não foi pêra doce. A minha mãe bem podia ter escolhido um voo mais tardio. Levantei-me com tanto entusiasmo e quando me virei nem notei que o espaço das bagagens estava aberto. O impacto tornou-se inevitável.

Sakura-Ai! Olá Hong Kong.

Continua…

Ange Lille

P.S. as personagens desta fic foram baseadas em muitas personalidades diferentes (até na minha XD) por isso se alguém tiver a personalidade igual as personagens não se espante.

Actualmente

Hehehehe

Agradecer a quem comentou na 1ª versão do 1º capitulo(confusos tambem eu)

Annie Sakura Chan- muxas gracias for everything, sayonara!

Mich – Pois tambem tinhas pedido para mudar os erros aqui está espero que gostes.

Lotuz- Obrigada tb e como viste dei uma olhada pela tua fic XDD.

Carlota – bigada maninha só espero que acompanhes o resto dos capitulos.

Mery li – hehehe á quanto tempo não te via, pena que nunca mais passei pela tua fic mas enfim..

Euphemia Madeleine-fico feliz que tenhas gostado, vemo-nos por ai

Pois como muita gente jáme tinha avisado decidi por mãos à obra e reeditar alguns capitulos para o tipo de escrita não variar muito.

Obrigada a todos e vemo-nos por ai


	2. O beijo

Reedição do 2º capitulo

Boa leitura.

Uma cidade bem diferente…

Ainda sentia a pancada do avião na minha testa. Mas de repente tudo mudou e foi lançada bem alto, como se não existisse gravidade. Conseguia a maluca da Marie presa numa masmorra a caminho de um portão de ferro e ela começa a dizer-me qualquer coisa. Não consigo ouvir até que leio os seus lábio.. Agora fiquei surpreendida e percebi-a dizer "Tem cuidado olha que ainda cais!" e em seguida deu um sorriso maléfico! Até nos meus sonhos ela consegue levar-me a melhor! De repente um foco de luz aproxima-se e vejo a minha professora de história! Isto não podia significar nada de bom.

- A menina não sabia que ainda não pudemos flutuar! - e dito isto desliga um interruptor.

Em seguida começo e cair e grito mas apenas oiço gritos de entusiasmo e palmas! Já chega quero acordar! Tento virar-me mas não consigo e oiço uma voz a chamar-me através de uma luz.. Sim! Ela irá salvar-me!

- Sakura….Sakura….Sakura acorda!

- Anh? O quê? Onde estou?

- Filha não te queres atrasar no primeiro dia de aulas pois não?

- Ah! Tenho de me despachar!

Mas que sonho! Tira isso da cabeça! Tens de te despachar! É sempre a mesma coisa, tinha de causar uma má impressão no primeiro dia! Pois como sempre tinha de chegar atrasada e logo hoje! Este ano começa lindamente!

- Espera tens de usar uniforme.

O quê?

Uma das coisas que venerava usar era o uniforme. Além de ter de andar sempre igual todos os dias não é nada prático. Na minha antiga escola também usei durante um ano e deu mau resultado porque todos os rapazes eram uns idiotas e iam espreitar por baixo das nossas saias quando subíamos as escadas e por isso a directora decidiu bani-los da escola.

O uniforme era azul-escuro, quase preto, com riscas brancas e rosa no decote e no lado esquerdo tinha o símbolo e a saia era branca, por incrível que pareça era lindíssimo! Parecia que os chineses tinham bom gosto. Terei de me actualizar nas novas tendências. Foi forçada a emborcar o pequeno almoço à velocidade da luz e saímos disparadas! Quando finalmente chegamos saí e fiquei de boca aberta! Ainda estava toda a gente no pátio. Talvez tivesse chegado mesmo a tempo. Boa! Afinal o me esforço valeu a pena.

Entrei e não sabia para onde me dirigir. Ainda observei durante alguns minutos a escola. Era grande e tinha um estilo bem sofisticado. A minha mãe não estava a brincar quando mencionou que iríamos melhorar a nossa qualidade de vida. Aposto que aqui as paredes da casa de banho estão imaculadas! Não poderia ficar aqui para sempre por isso decidi meter conversa com uma das alunas que se encontrava à minha frente. Teria de começar por algum lado.

-Desculpa mas ainda falta muito para tocar? -perguntei a uma rapariga de cabelos pretos presos numa trança e olhos escuros. A saia do seu uniforme era um pouco mais curta do que a minha e notei que era magrinha e mais avantajada do que eu. Subitamente tive uma pontada de inveja.

- Sim ainda falta meia hora. Tu és nova aqui não és?

Aaaaaaa! Vou matar a minha mãe podia ter ficado mais meia hora na cama! Ela é sempre assim nunca verifica horários! Depois quem fica mal sou sempre eu. A rapariga já estranhava a demora da minha resposta. Achei melhor responder rapidamente antes que a minha primeira impressão ficasse arruinada.

- Sim sou. Chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto muito prazer.

-És japonesa?

-Sim. Porquê?

-Reparei no teu nome. Tomoyo Daidodji.

Comecei a falar de coisas banais com a Tomoyo e pareceu-me muito simpática. Até agora esta escola parecia perfeita. Isto é até aparecer esta criatura que entrou com uma pose de supermodelo. Bem a sua confiança devia estar no auge. Notei no olhar que Tomoyo lhe lançava. Sim ela não devia ter boa fama por lá. Bem é melhor não me relacionar com ela... e.. ela olhou para mim.. espera pode ser que passe sempre e.. ah! Ela vem para aqui. Certo! Respira fundo e vai correr tudo bem!

-És nova aqui? - o seu tom não poderia ter sido mais arrogante. Livrei-me de uma Marie para ganhar outra. Se bem que ela parecia mil vezes pior. Talvez esteja a exagerar..

- Sim.

- Chamo-me Meiling. Não queres andar com ela acredita se queres desenvencilhar-te neste colégio junta-te a mim assim não terás problemas. Daremo-nos muito bem!

- Não muito obrigado, dispenso.

– Como? - olhou para as sua seguidoras, provavelmente desprovidas de cérebro e emoções, com um ar de incredibilidade. - Minha querida irás arrepender-te profundamente!

- Pois é. - claro que o coro tinha de pronunciar-se.

- Vamos meninas.

Virou-se e lançou um gesto de superioridade. Atravessou o campo quando, quase por obra divina foi atingida por uma bola mesmo no meio da cara.. Por vezes Deus tem um timing perfeito. Ela entrou em parafuso e começou a guinchar atraindo todas as atenções sobre ela. Ela andava pelo campo como se estivesse em plena passerele quando chegou a metade levou com uma bola na cabeça. O rapaz que a tinha atingido aproximou-se. Era bem bonito por sinal. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelo preto, era alto e atlético embora parecesse um pouco bem.. desajeitado.

- Desculpa Meiling não te vi. - sorriu tentado desculpar-se em vão.

- Tinhas de ser tu! Como te atreves a fazer-me isto! Não sabes quem sou?

- Claro conhecemo-nos à bastante tempo.

– Não me referia a isso Len! Achas mesmo que podes fazer-me algo deste género e...

Mas antes de acabar o discurso o rapaz virou-se e ela ainda ficou mais fula. Desapareceu indignada. Eu e a Tomoyo suspiramos.

- É sempre assim aqui?

– Assim como?

– Existem muitas como a senhora Meiling por aqui?

– Não apenas aquelas três. Acabas por te habituares, acho..

- Percebo!

Notei na aproximação de um rapaz um pouco mais alto do que eu. Tinha cabelos e olhos escuros e usavas óculos de aro fino. Era muito charmoso e quando se aproximou notei que cheirava muito bem. Cumprimentou a Tomoyo beijando-lhe a mão. Algo se passa aqui, só um pressentimento..

– Bom dia querida Tomoyo! Como estás hoje?

– Bom dia Eriol. - cora um pouco - Esta é a Sakura. É nova aqui na escola e vem do Japão!

– Encantado.- e faz-me uma vénia.

- Devia ter vindo para aqui mais cedo!

Tomoyo ri-se.

Subitamente sinto uma forte dor nas costas, viro-me e encontro o objecto que a provocou. Maldita bola! Quase que chorava mas aguentei-me como uma mulher deve fazer. Gemi um pouco e agarrei na bola.

- Quem foi o desgraçado?

Ela apontou para um rapaz no meio do campo. Era alto e tinha o sorriso mais arrogante que já tinha visto na vida. Certo ele podia ser um Deus grego moreno mas aquele sorriso era suficiente para atingir os meus nervos mais profundo de irritação! Quero que conheçam o senhor Shaoran Li!

- Fui eu! Algum problema?

- Claro que sim! Magoaste-me! Podias ao menos pedir desculpa!

– Pedir desculpa porquê? Tu é que estavas no caminho da bola!

– Como? Desculpa não tenho culpa de precisares de óculos. Eu estava fora do campo como é que podia estar no caminho da bola? - isto é inadmissível. Odeio homens assim: burros e com complexos de superioridade!

– Eu vejo muito bem para tua informação. - aproximou-se agarrando na bola. - Tu é que devias permanecer calada, és nova aqui eu podia fazer com que fugisses a sete pés daqui.

- Como se eu tivesse medo de ti. Aposto que és apenas um miúdo mimado com mania de grande só porque o paizinho é rico.

Vai Sakura! Estou inspirada hoje! Parece que resultou ele apenas recuou um pouco e sorriu de lado.

- Chamo-me Shaoran Li. - agora notei que alguns rapazes nos observavam. - Parece que temos alguém corajoso aqui. Veremos quanto tempo aguentas. - virou-se e foi-se embora.

DDDDDRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!

Talvez tenha exagerado um pouco mas agora era tarde de mais para recuar. Eu tinha o meu orgulho e tinha acabado de tocar. Tomoyo encarou-me espantada e seguimos para a sala. Talvez seja bom manter-me afastada dele por uns tempos até ele se esquecer. Mas novamente a sorte não estava do meu lado e assim que entrei na sala deparei-me com aquele anormal. Deus odeia-me!

– Meninos esta é a Sakura Kinomoto vai ser vossa colega este ano.

Respirei fundo. Como detestava apresentações.

- Olá sou a Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 18 anos e venho do Japão. Prazer em conhecer-vos.

- Por favor senta-te ao pé do Shaoran Li.

Oh oh. Bem não poderia contradizer apenas acenei a cabeça concordando e andei bem devagar para o meu lugar. Bem com aquela luz ele até não ficava muito mal. Tinha os cabelos ligeiramente despenteados que davam-lhe um ar mais rebelde, notei que os olhos dele eram lindos e começa a sentir as bochechas a arder. O que estou a pensar! Devo estar desesperada para pensar que este anormal é lindo! Respira fundo! Foi apenas um devaneio! Sim! Assim que me sentei ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Vamos ver como é que te vais aguentar na próxima aula.

- Melhor do que tu sem dúvida.

A aula passou tão devagar e o idiota do Li incomodava-me cada vez mais. No final até a sua presença me irritava. Precisava urgentemente de sair daquela sala! Felizmente as minhas preces foram atendidas e tocou. Mas quando descobri através a Tomoyo que a próxima aula era a de Educação Física fiquei ainda melhor! Assim pelo menos poderia estar longe dele.

Enquanto aqueciamos decidi por a conversa em dia com a Tomoyo. Vá lá meninas sabem muito bem que temos sempre algo para conversar, não o neguem!

– Cruzes credo! Aquele idiota do Li saiu-me melhor que a encomenda. – fiz uma careta e passei a bola à Tomoyo que começou a rir-se.

– Sinto muito mas és muito engraçada. Nem acreditei que o enfrentas-te daquela maneira, pelo menos aqui estás a salvo.

– Vou aceitar isso como um elogio.

– Vai correr tudo bem! Pensa positivo!

- Sim até ele armar-se em macho e aprontar alguma.

Parece que o senhor Li estaria a ouvir a conversa com as suas antenas venenosas pois sugeriu um esta ideia brilhante que passo a relatar.

- Tenho uma proposta professor, que tal um jogo de pares amigável entre rapazes e raparigas? - Não estou a gostar nada disto. Porque será que isto me parece mal..

- Boa ideia senhor Li. Formem as equipas e a modalidade será basquetebol

– Kinomoto és minha.

– Para sua informação eu não sou um objecto. - que irritante.

– Fala enquanto podes. - agora não estou a gostar disto. Será melhor fingir que estou doente. Sim é mesmo isso que vou fazer. Mas antes que pudesse agir aquele idiota pediu para começar primeiro. Estava oficialmente tramada! Quando dei por mim estava no meio do campo com aquele monstro de 1,89 à minha frente e sem escapatória possível.

Claro que podem adivinhar o que aconteceu, fui oficialmente tramada! Eu bem tentei atacar mas ele era muito mais ágil e forte do que eu. Tentei inutilmente marcar e impedi-lo de incestar mas não serviu de nada. Todo o meu esforço foi em vão. Levei uma coça das grandes! Por fim o professor pôs fim à minha dor e pude retirar-me para o balneário. Felizmente não tive de voltar mais à aula.

Que agonia. A humilhação é tão amarga! Enquanto vagueava pela minha dor notei que a Tomoyo se dirigia a mim.

- Sakura já vais?

– Sim. O Li acabou comigo. - mostrei a língua.

– Se precisares posso ajudar-te a recolher os pedaços.- Claro que o senhor Li ainda não tinha acabado! OH senhor! Notei que os seus amigos riam da sua piada como se fosse a melhor do mundo. Idiotas.. Notei que o Eriol também lá estava e ria. Suspeitei que talvez tivesse dupla personalidade.

– Talvez devesses procurar era pelo cérebro dos teus amigos eles sim precisam de ajuda.

– Não te ias embora, então o que ainda fazes aqui? Aproveita e volta para o buraco de onde saíste!

– Como é?

– Parece que não ouviste muito bem. Coitada talvez devêssemos começar a busca agora mesmo.

– É melhor sair daqui antes que faço algo de que me arrependa! - virei e comecei a andar..

– Mariquinhas!

Aquela frase ferveu o meu sangue de tal maneira que voltei-me e fiz a coisa mais inteligente da minha vida!

– Agora apanhas mesmo!

Não sei se foi pela derrota ou pela humilhação final mas dei-lhe um dei-lhe um soco na barriga que doeu mais em mim no que nele. A barriga dele parecia feita de pedra! Senti que o meu pulso foi agarrado e dei-lhe um pontapé na perna mas a minha força de periquito não o intimidou (sabe-se lá porquê) e ele apenas puxou-me para perto de si, tão rápidamente que já nem sabia onde estava, apenas senti-o perto de mim e tentei afastá-lo sacudindo-o.

– Não sabes mesmo desistir pois não?

– Isso é porque a minha raiva é tão grande que nem sei onde fica a palavra desistir.

– Então deixa-me ensinar-te.

Ele aproximou-se e não conseguia fugir. Estava presa. Só pensava em fugir mas quando senti os seus lábio a tocarem os meus e o meu corpo amoleceu de repente. Apenas deixei-me levar sem me importar com o que pensava. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e explorou um pouco mais o beijo. Afastou-se e estava completamente sem ar. Mas o que tinha acontecido? Estava confusa e desnorteada. A minha sorte é que ele ainda me agarrava se não tinha caído no chão.

Quando dei por mim ouvi apenas os risos e aplausos dos seus amigos. Talvez fosse uma aposta ou algo parecido. Devia ter ido para casa, apenas consegui piorar a minha situação. Olhei para a Tomoyo que estava boquiaberta.

– Então já sabes onde fica?- disse baixinho e com um sorriso provocador.

- Isto não fica assim.

Não sei como mas tive força suficiente para me recompor. Corri o mais depressa que pude, aquele dia não podia ter corrido pior. Se bem que o final.. Não! Coisa má! Mata cérebro, mata!

Cheguei a casa e ia dirigir-me para o meu quarto. Planeava dormir e ver se aquele dia acabava depressa. Só esperava sonhar novamente com aquele beijo.. Ah! Para! A sério! Comecei a abanar a cabeça com esperança de que desaparecessem.

- Sakura aconteceu alguma coisa na escola hoje?

– Não nada. Vou deitar-me boa noite.

Corri para o meu quarto e só sai no dia seguinte.

Continua….

Revisão do segundo capítulo completa!Finalmente!

Agora detalhei o máximo que pude este capítulo para que seja mais mais fácil de entender.

Agradecimentos(reviews e sugestões).

Box3xAs:ainda bem que gostaste da fic porque eu adoro a tua muito obrigada pelo review pensei que ninguém tinha gostado da fic.

Mery li: Obrigada pelo review adorei também ter visto a minha segunda fic e por me ter adicionado aos autores favoritos fiquei super happy! Thanks!

Kahyne mitsu: Estava a ficar preocupada porque eu disse que eles não simpatizavam e acho que ficaste com uma aversão à fic espero que tenhas gostado da parte do beijo e esperes k simpatizes um pouco mais com a fic.

Carlota: mana tu nunca mais lês e nunca mais dizes a tua opinião eu vou chorar !és má só espero que leias a partir de agora senão não sei se tenho incentivos para continuar .boa sorte com as fics.

Rayline Li – hihihi muito obrigada se deres uma passada por cá outra vez diz-me alguma coisa, beijos.

Nena – bem já corrigi os erros espero que esteja mais compreensível beijos.

Euphemia Madeleine – ainda bem que gostaste, sortuda a nossa protagonista não haja duvida, diz-me algo se puderes sim?

Aqui me despeço sem mais demoras beijos.

Ange Lille.


	3. Sobrevivendo a Shaoran Li

Reedição do 3º capitulo

Boa leitura.

Acordei com tonturas e a minha visão estava um pouco má. Pensei que fossem sintomas de perguicite aguda por isso fiz o que devia. Levantei-me e fui para outro dia de escola. Se bem que considerando o que tinha acontecido na semana passada.. Quem estou a enganar! Passei uma semana inteira a ignora-lo e sobrevivi! Ganhei coragem e desci as escadas. Sentei-me na mesa de jantar na qual a minha mãe já lá estava. Abriu a boca de espanto e reparei que tinha exagerado um pouco.. Talvez a minha visão esteja mesmo má!

- Bom dia mãe.

- Bom dia Sakura. Hoje acordas-te cedo. Caiu-te alguma coisa em cima?

- Não sejas parva! Não queria ficar na cama.

- Se calhar estás a esconder algo. - Upa!

– Não acho que o fuso horário deu-te a volta à cabeça! Adeus!

Levantei-me e desapareci pela porta fora. Tenho de parar de tomar o pequeno almoço tão depressa. Um dia destes morro de certeza. Que morte triste que seria. Deambulei tanto que assim que passei pelo portão as minhas pernas falharam e escorreguei um pouco. Tentei em vão agarrar-me a parede mas ela não quis colaborar.

– Parece que o beijo te agradou.

Só cá faltava este! Olhei para cima e observei-o. Estava mais atraente ou era só impressão minha.

- Ah ah! Estou um pouco enjoada, nada de mais. - tentei levantar-me.

Shaoran olhou para mim e parecia demonstrar um sentimento muito parecido com preocupação. Parece que conseguiu a proeza de aumentar o seu leque de emoções. Ajudou-me a levantar mas eu não quis dar parte de fraca.

- Estás um pouco pálida. Não sejas teimosa, eu acompanho-te à casa de banho.

E fui arrastada, como uma inválida pelo corredor. Chegamos finalmente ao destino e pude finalmente afastar-me daquele sujeito. Passei água pela cara com esperança de melhorar. Felizmente a Tomoyo apareceu.

- O que se passa amiga?

- Não sei, mas não me sinto muito bem..

- Pois eu também não me sentiria depois de um beijo daqueles.

- Tomoyo!

- Estava a brincar! Toma, pode ser que melhores.

Tomei o comprimido e agradeci. Ouvi a voz de Li através da porta a pedir que me despachasse. Porquê Deus!

- Ui, parece que temos um novo casalinho..

- Pára! Por favor! Não é nada do que parece.

Quando sai ele insistiu em acompanhar-me e isto fazia apenas com que Tomoyo ficasse mais desconfiada. Será que tinha se arrependido? Era a única explicação possível. Mas isso quer dizer que beijo mal! Não haverá de certeza outra explicação. Enquanto formulava uma teoria consistente na aula recebi o seguinte bilhete:

" Tenho um pedido simples para te fazer:

Quero que te encontres comigo no campo às três

Boa Recuperação

Shaoran Li"

Um bilhete? E sem ofensas? Deveria estar a sonhar! Se bem que a sensação era bem parecida. Ouvi o professor a chamar-me e levantei-me. O meu corpo está tão leve! Subitamente ficou tudo turvo e a ultima coisa que me lembro foi de ouvir a Tomoyo a chamar o meu nome.

Quando acordei estava deitada! Acho que nunca estive nesta parte da escola. Presumi que fosse a enfermaria assim que a enfermeira se apresentou. Parecia muito simpática. Um milagre nesta escola!

– Menina Kinomoto correcto?

– Sim.

- Tem sentido tonturas desde manhã?

- Sim mas pensei que fosse da habituação ao novo fuso horário.

– Talvez. Medi-lhe a temperatura e tem um pouco de febre. Era prudente ir para casa e descansar o resto do dia. O colega que a trouxe foi buscar as suas coisas. Foi muito prestável.

Ah! A Tomoyo foi tão querida! Bem me parecia que tinha acertado em relação a ela. Para minha surpresa Li entra pela enfermaria.

– O QUE É QUE ELE FAZ AQUI?

– Pobre e mal agradecida. Eu apanhei-te assim que me apercebi que ias cair. Graças a mim não ficas-te com um grande galo na cabeça.

Esta era nova.

– Então porque o fizeste?

– Porque..

Parecia um pouco hesitante, como se não encontrasse as palavras certas.

– Então não tens mais argumentos?

– Vou-me embora não quero ouvir mais disparates hoje.

– É melhor eu fazer o mesmo.

– Eu aconselho-a a ir logo para casa, mas seria melhor ir acompanhada.

Li parou antes que conseguisse sair. Olhou fixamente para mim e concordou em acompanhar-me a casa. Decidi não protestar. Seguiu até a sala depois de agradecer à enfermeira. Quando cheguei à sala estava toda a gente em silêncio.

- Sente-se melhor menina.

– Sim mas é melhor ir para casa.

– Então podes ir.

– Como amanhã é feriado podes ir ter ao centro comercial?

– Se estiver melhor sim, a que horas?

– Perto das duas vamos ver um filme.

– Certo! até amanhã.

Sai da sala e o Li acompanhou-me embora evitasse olhar-me. Era apenas uma obrigação que ele tinha de cumprir. Ainda bem! Assim ele iria embora depressa e não estorvava no meu sofá, além de que não era preciso alimenta-lo. Não fiquem indignados. Estamos em crise! Temos de nos conter. Quando chegamos a casa apenas entregou-me a bolsa, despediu-se e foi-se embora. Nem sequer olhou para mim! Que traste! Não confundam a minha afirmação com indignação. Apenas acho que quando nos despedimos das pessoas devemos olhar para elas.

No dia seguinte sentia-me muito melhor e por isso decidi aceitar o convite da Tomoyo. Telefonei para confirmar e assim dirigi-me até ao cinema sem antes ter um percalço pelo caminho. Estava eu muito bem no autocarro e quando me dirigia para o assento vazio mais próximo o idiota do motorista decidiu travar bruscamente para evitar um acidente, segundo ele, e o meu corpo foi projectado alguns metros à frente no chão. Levantei-me e a senhora que estava ao meu lado ainda mostrou preocupação. Mas aquele anormal que estava ao lado do assento vazio apenas ria em voz alta. saltei na paragem mais próxima e andei o resto do caminho. Como me arrependi! Assim que cheguei a Tomoyo aproximou-se

– Sakura sentes-te melhor?

– Sim já não tenho febre!

- Pareces cansada.

- Oh, isso é uma longa história..

Notei que Eriol e Li estavam cá.Oba! O perigo aproxima-se, será melhor tomar algumas providencias. Com sorte eles não nos vêem. Muita gente aproveita para passear no feriado, foi apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Mas as minhas esperanças saíram goradas assim que eles se aproximaram de nós. Notei que Li parecia mais animado do que ontem, enquanto falava com Eriol. Assim que me viu ficou surpreso e abriu um sorriso de escárnio, como só ele poderia fazer. A cada passo que davam pareciam que o ar me faltava. E não, não tinha nada a ver com o facto de ele estar muito bonito hoje, quer dizer, apresentável. Respirei fundo, agora que se encontravam a meio metro de nós já não havia outra solução. Teria de falar com eles. Que os céus me ajudassem.

– Olha quem apareceu, afinal a febre era só fachada não? - claro que o senhor Li tinha de quebrar o silêncio.

– Não baixou durante a noite.

– Óptimo, espero que não tenhas medo de filmes de terror.

- É claro que não! - dizia enquanto tentava afastar-me para uma distância segura. -. Deveríamos ir comprar os bilhetes certo?

- Eu vou - disse Tomoyo - Vens comigo Eriol?

- Claro. Até já.

Oh não! Isto não estava a correr como planeado. Agora tinham-me deixado sozinha com este traste novamente. Vida perversa. Sempre a arquitectar planos para me tramar. Deus realmente não gosta de mim. Tentei lembrar-me, inutilmente, de tudo o que de mal poderia ter feito neste últimos anos e não notei a aproximação dele. Arregalei os olhos e esperei o golpe de misericórdia.

- Sabes nunca a fazer o pedido que tinha planeado ontem

- Poderias tê-lo feito, se não tivesses zarpado para casa.

- Tens razão, mas tenho algo importante para te dizer

- Sim, sim talvez descobriste que precisas de redimir-te de tudo o que fizeste e vais para o celibato!

– Não isso é pouco provável, mas tens uma coisa no cabelo.

– Isso é importante?

–Claro! – e eu pensava que as mulheres eram as únicas que reparavam, parece que Shaoran Li tinha acabado de descobrir o seu lado mais feminino! Milagre!

– Onde?

– Aqui...

Senti a mão dele no meu cabelo e a os seus lábios estavam cada vez mais perto. a minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante e assim que ele se apercebeu de que eu já estava rendida inclinou-se e beijou-me. Ah! Aquele safado! A minha mente congelou, maldita, e apenas deixei-me levar pelas sensações que me eram oferecidas naquele momento. Sentia uma sensação agradável a percorrer todo o meu corpo e que não me deixava afastar-me dele. Quanto a ele apenas aprofundava o beijo e segurava-me pela cintura para que não pudesse escapar. Finalmente alguém veio em meu auxílio.

– Meninos aconselho-vos a fazerem isso noutro sitio sem ser no meio do corredor do cinema.

Olhei e vi a Tomoyo a sorrir matreiramente acompanhada por Eriol. Aproveitei a deixa para afastar-me e dirigi-me para perto deles, acompanhada pelo meu martírio.

– E eu a pensar que era a única que me iria divertir..

Continua….

Ange Lille


	4. Um baile de revelações

Reedicção do 4º capitulo

Divirtam-se!

(…) – Notas ou intervenções da autora

Disclaimer: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem, mas era bom!

Um baile de revelações.

Ah! Esta semana foi de loucos! Trabalhos em cima de teste em cima de trabalhos! AHHHHHHH! Preciso de uma pausa urgentemente antes que fique careca! Assim já não vou receber mais nenhum beijo.. Ah não! Só posso ser masoquista para estar sempre a repetir aquela cena na minha cabeça. Parece pastilha elástica, por mais que esfreguemos não sai!

– Sakura o que se passa?

- Estou cansada, só isso Tomoyo.

- Também eu. Vamos embora?

– Sim! Por favor!

Decidimos abandonar o edifício e começamos a rever as nossas tarefas para amanhã, não fosse o diabo tecê-las. Mas uma figura colocou-se estratégicamente entre nós e com a sua voz de galinha arruinou a minha revisão. Falamos claro de Meiling! O que será que ela come? A sério! Aquela voz só pode ser fabricada! Ui, ela está a olhar para mim. Acho que desta vez não escapo!

– Olha quem é ela a desesperada da Sakura, sinceramente tinhas de fazer aquela cena com o meu primo a frente do centro comercial inteiro és mesmo uma desavergonhada.

– Pois que horror.

– É mesmo.

– Por favor não fales! A tua voz assimila-se muito a pequenas agulhas na minha cabeça.

– Ah! - fez cara de ofendida - Mas agora tenho de ir lavar o cabelo porque tenho um jantar importantíssimo e não posso estar a perder tempo contigo.

Ela estava tão ocupada a sair com estilo que nem notou nos caixotes atrás dela. Resultado: Alguém acabou o dia na lixeira. Literalmente. Por um lado tenho pena dela. Penso que ainda não se apercebeu quão desafortunada é. Talvez o meu azar se tenha transferido. Começamos a rir e piramo-nos antes que ela nos visse. Não queria arriscar um ataque furtivo ao meu pescoço.

Convenci a Tomoyo a passar por minha casa, assim devolvia-lhe o livro que me tinha emprestado. Assim que entrei notei que tinha um para de sapatos a mais. Será que a minha mãe tinha andado a experimentar sapatos novamente? Ups. Eu é que faço isso. Eh.. bem continuando a narração. (Pois vocês achavam que eu em tinha esquecido deste pormenor!) Entramos e na ala encontrava-se uma senhora ruiva, alta e de pele alva.

- Cheguei Mãe!

- O que fazes aqui mãe?

Aquela era a mãe da Tomoyo? Este par de mãe e filha encostavam a genética a um canto. Decidi cumprimenta-la rapidamente para que não se nota-se as minha fracas capacidades mentais.

– Sakura esta é a Sonomi Daidodji. É a minha colega de trabalho.

– Muito prazer chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto.

– Tem uma filha encantadora Nadeshiko.

– Não é sempre, é só quando calha.

– Mas ainda não me disseste o que estás a fazer aqui?

– Eu estava a preparar-me para ir a uma festa com a Nadeshiko vocês querem vir?

– Claro que sim não é Sakura?

– Sim vamos prepararmo-nos agora mesmo, até logo.

– Juízo!

- Mãe! São apenas duas miúdas, o que pode correr mal?

Subimos e rapidamente percebemos, após despedaçarmos o meu guarda-fato, que não tínhamos muitas opções de roupa. Felizmente a mãe da Tomoyo consegui dar um jeitinho e conseguiu arranjar vestidos para nós. Enquanto eu ainda passava os olhos pelos vestidos cuidadosamente pendurados nos cabides já ela estava vestida. Juro, a Tomoyo é mais rápida que um furacão. E tinha bom gosto. Ela usava um vestido preto, com um decote em V profundo, justo ao corpo cujo comprimento acabava um pouco antes dos joelhos.

- Wow! Vais à caça hoje?

- O que é bom é para se ver! - piscou-me o olho - Além disso não é todos os dias que pudemos usar um vestido deste, mais vale aproveitar.

- Tens toda a razão.

- Não te consegues decidir.

- Basicamente sim!

- E que tal este?

O vestido era um sonho! Juro! Tinha uma cor champanhe e era discreto. Era fluido, o comprimento acabava pelos pés e era sem alças. Por sorte ficava-me bem. Hoje parece ser o meu dia de sorte. Talvez ir a esta festa não seja tão má ideia.

– Estás linda Sakura.

– Obrigada Tomoyo!

– Estão as duas lindíssimas! - fez uma cara de espanto - Que tal irmos?

- Sim!

Quando saí tive direito a limusina e tudo! Que chique! Era tão comprida que podia jurar que não tinha fim! E vinha apetrechada de champanhe, caviar e copos de vidro, verdadeiros como pude -me a provar caviar mas arrependi-me. Era horrível! Riram-se imenso de mim mas blac! Como é que os ricos podem adorar aquilo! Abri a janela na tentativa de que o gosto desaparecesse com o ar fresco e tive uma visão. Era uma mansão enorme, tinha um estilo oriental, as paredes cheias de simplicidade mas imponente. Isto está a correr demasiado bem. Tenho um mau pressentimento em relação a isto.

– É verdade mãe, ainda não me disseste de quem é a festa?

– É da senhora Li ela decidiu comemorar os anos da empresa na sua casa.

Eu sabia! Nota mental: Jogar na lotaria esta semana. Agora era muito tarde para voltar atrás por isso entrei, atrás delas! Por momentos parecia um ambiente mágico mas rápidamente os olhares e superioridade e os egos que teimavam em esmagar o tecto acabaram com a fantasia toda. Além dos comentários venenosos. Juro que ouvi cada coisa! Tenho um leque de insultos aumentado e com classe e distinção! As mães decidiram estabelecer contacto e eu e a Tomoyo decidimos ficar pelo caminho. Parecia que a mesa dos aperitivos era uma boa ideia!

- Estou a pensar seriamente numa saída inesperada!

- Não sejas assim! Vai correr tudo bem vais ver!

- Bate na madeira!

-Sakura! - ri alto

Olhei e vi que a minha mãe falava com uma senhora que emanava uma aura poderosa. Apostaria que era a senhora Li. Elas voltaram-se para nós e acenamos. Dei o meu melhor sorriso, pela expressão da minha mãe, ela parecia ter uma boa imagem de mim. Ai se a mediocridade mata-se! Mal ela sabe como eu odeio o filho dela! Ui parece que ela apanhou-me! Comecei a suar frio, ela conseguia ser muito intimidadora. Agora sei porque ela é a capitã deste barco.

- Olá meninas.

- Olá! Boa noite senhora Li!

- Boa noite, como estás Tomoyo?

- Bem obrigada. E a senhora?

- Dentro do possível. E você deve ser a Sakura!

- Sim. sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Igualmente, espero que se divirtam.

- Obrigada. - em uníssono.

Assim que ela se afastou a Tomoyo arrastou-me para o salão de baile. Mas consegui extrair a informação de que necessitava. Afinal ela já conhecia a família antes. Parecia que a mãe dela tinha um posto importante na firma e por isso mesmo ela já tinha participado noutras festas deste género. (Obviamente!) Entramos no salão de baile e digo-vos uma coisa era enorme! Sabem aquelas séries e filmes onde há um enorme salão,cheio de gente bem vestida e glamorosa e luzes magnificas? É a melhor descrição que vos posso dar. Entramos e rapidamente alguém já se encontrava a espreitar sobre o decote da Tomoyo. Para minha surpresa era o Eriol

– Tomoyo hoje estas deslumbrante como sempre.

– Obrigada tu também estas com óptimo aspecto.

– E tu também Sakura!

- Obrigada Eriol.

Vi que um rapaz se aproximava, a cara dele não me era estranha. Assim que ele nos alcançou notei que o comportamento do Eriol mudou novamente. Agora sim as minhas dúvidas quanto à dupla personalidade foram desfeitas. Se lhe aconselhar um psicólogo será que ele fica ofendido?

- Com que então ela é a diversão do Shaoran?

- Parece que sim.

- Tenho imensa pena. Pareces ser uma pessoa inteligente. Deverias dar-te com pessoas do teu nível..

- Com que então eu sou inferior? Quem diria.

A expressão dele ficou impagável. Era como se ele estivesse aterrorizado e boquiaberto ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei que parece complicado mas é o melhor que consigo. Não sei como é que ele conseguiu responder depois daquilo mas instaurou-se um clima de tensão. Finalmente ele conseguiu encontrar algo para dizer, mas melhor do que ninguém sabia que Li não seria enganado. Não sei como ele achou que iria safar-se.

- Shaoran! Há quanto tempo!

- Talvez não o suficiente Xing. - passou por ele e dirigiu-se a mim - Sakura que surpresa!

- Diz antes uma desilusão.

- Tens sempre uma resposta pronta, penso que poderias dar-me umas lições, sendo eu tão inapto.

E com esta deixa Ling desapareceu. Pareceu-me que ele tinha beijado a Meiling mas não consegui ter a certeza. O senhor Li tapou-me o meu campo de visão antes que pudesse concluir alguma coisa.

- Com que então infiltraste-te? Nuca pensei que pudesses comprar um vestido assim.

- Eu vim com a minha mãe! E o que posso comprar ou não, não é da tua conta!

- Perdoe as minhas maneiras senhorita, não quis ofendê-la. - aproximou-se do meu ouvido - É uma pena que tenhas de usar a caridade da tua amiga para te infiltrares, mas mesmo assim ela está muito melhor do que tu.

- Eu não preciso de a ultrapassar, não pretendo agradar ninguém. - afasto-me - Tomoyo já volto.

- Está bem Sakura!

- Tomoyo! Que prazer encontrar-te aqui...

Ah! Nojento. Aproveitou aquela desculpa para ter um melhor vislumbre do decote dela. Abutres! Não podem ver uma mulher com um pouco mais de pele à mostra e mostram logo as garras. Talvez seja melhor apanhar um pouco de ar. Ah! Que raiva! Joguei a minha mala contra o varão e respirei fundo. Observei o pátio que me envolvia e decidi sentar-me no banco tapado pela porta. Assim pelo menos não era vista. Deus odeia-me! Mas que raio eu fiz! Porque tive de ser a cobaia escolhida para a diversão cruel! Só não puxo os cabelos porque não sei fazer o meu penteado.

- Olá amor! - e oiço um beijo

- Olá querida.

Oi! Acho que estou a mais, parece que não me viram. O meu plano funcionou! Ah-ha! Mas agora vou ter de ficar a ouvir o casalinho a namorar. Espero que isto não avance para outro nível. Assim que me parecer que roupas irão voar levanto-me!

- Parece que o plano está a correr como planeado.

- Sim, não falta muito para que o Shaoran caia no nosso plano, depois é só uma questão de o humilhar.

- Amor não fiques com ciúmes é apenas para o bem do nosso plano.

- Vou tentar.

- Vá lá Ling! Se queres que isto funcione tens de fazer um esforço!

- Está bem! Tudo por ti Meiling.

- Não! Tudo por nós!

Ling? Meiling? Plano! Onde me fui eu meter! Caramba os ricaços conseguem ser ainda mais fúteis do que pensei. Mas qual será o plano? Talvez seja melhor avisar o Shaoran. Não.. ele nunca me irá ouvir. Vou segui-los! Sim! Isso mesmo. Com todas as habilidades de espia que possuía tentei disfarçadamente segui-los. Notei que a Meiling disse-lhe alguma coisa e afastou-se rapidamente. Pela cara com que ficou deve ser algo perverso. Ela afastou-se e subiu o lance de escadas. Decidi fazer o mesmo e quando cheguei ao topo notei que ela parou no quarto do fundo. Escondi-me atrás da coluna de forma a que não me visse. Esperei que ela entrasse e seguia.

Assim que abri a porta, lá estava ela, apenas com lingerie em cima da mesa do escritório. Notei que o sorriso que tinha esmoreceu e rapidamente recompô a sua voz esganiçada não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa.

- O que fazes aqui?

- Decidi fazer uma excursão pela casa e não é a minha surpresa encontrar-te aqui?

- Não sejas cínica!

- Não grites! Olha os meus ouvidos!

Um vulto aparece atrás dela e notei que tinha um objecto cortante na mão e começou a aproximar-se de mim sem que eu conseguisse ver o seu rosto. Estava preparada para fugir quando a porta abre e lá estava o Li. Por uma vez estou contente por o ver. Trocou de posição comigo rapidamente e conseguiu impedir o atacante de me acertar. Desarmou-o, agarrou o seu braço e acertou-lhe com o joelho na barriga fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

- MALDITA RAPARIGA!

- Não te exaltes. Ela apenas acelerou a tua queda Ling.

- CALA-TE! NÃO SUPORTO ESSA ATITUDE DE SUPERIORIDADE!

- E achas-te que usando a Meiling como isco ias conseguir atacar-me? - pontapeou a cara de Ling e agarrou-o pelo colarinho - Devias saber que isso não iria resultar. Para a próxima faz melhor. - assim que acabou de falar jogou o seu corpo para o chão deixando-o inconsciente.- Achas bem Meiling?

- Eu..

- Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo alguém poderia ter-se magoado a sério!

Antes que ela pudesse responder ele saiu e fechou a porta. Agarrou no meu braço e levou-me até o pátio. Que brisa fresquinha! Soltou o meu braço e parou. Olhou para mim para verificar se estava inteira e em seguida a sua cara contraiu-se numa expressão de raiva e ódio. Boa! vai sobrar para mim.

- ÉS PARVA? FALTAM-TE MIOLOS?

- Devo dizer que fiquei impressionada! O teu fato continua imaculado!

- SAKURA!

- Sim, essa sou eu. Tu és o Shaoran.

Ele suspirou fundo e pareceu-me que tinha esboçado um sorriso. Mas um sorriso honesto! Sakura Kinomoto, a ampliar o leque de emoções de Shaoran Li todos os dias! Colocou a mão nos bolsos e encontrou o que procurava. Acendeu o cigarro e continuou.

- Parece que estás bem. Podias ter-te magoado.

- Não deverias fumar, no final desse perdeste cinco minutos de vida.

- Era uma armadilha sabias?

- Para ti, não para mim.

- Então sempre sabias?

- Tenho o mau hábito de ouvir o que não interessa.

- Eu não ia segui-la. Apenas fiz isso porque tiveste essa brilhante ideia.

- Esse não era o meu plano inicial. Eu iria falar contigo mas não me irias ouvir.

- Como sabes se não tentaste?

Olhei rapidamente para ele. O que raios se passava aqui? Notei que parecia calmo, devia ser da nicotina. Houve um silêncio estranho durante algum tempo. Após algumas passas ele decidiu falar. Mas porque raios eu ainda estou ao pé dele? Devo gostar de fumo passivo, só pode.

- Sakura.

- Hum..

- Sabes que o que disse antes era apenas uma provocação.

- Por favor! Eu sou mestre em provocações!

- Bom saber. Assim poderei aprender alguma coisa.

- Já sabes. Sempre que precisares de alguma lição é só chamar.

- Certo. - apagou o cigarro - Que tal se eu te desse lições de defesa pessoal?

- A que propósito vem isso?

- Não esperes que te venha salvar sempre.

- Essa bondade espontânea não augura nada e bom sabias?

- Nunca devemos recusar algo de graça sabias? - aproxima-se de mim.

- Desta vez não! Deves saber a tabaco.

- Tudo bem. - beija-me a testa - fica para a próxima.

- Se houver próxima.

Afasto-me e dirijo-me para a porta. Estou a ficar boa nisto! Sakura a arrasa corações! Um momento! Acabei de flirtar com o Li? Oh não! Agora é que este pesadelo nunca mais tem fim. Quer dizer se ele não tivesse aparecido estaria em mau estado mas mesmo assim..

- Ainda não me respondeste.

- Bem, não podemos recusar uma oferta.

- Muito bem.

- Então vemo-nos por aí.

- Adeus então.

- Mais uma coisa. Esse vestido foi uma boa escolha.

- O da Tomoyo foi melhor não?

- Nem por isso.

Ouvi a minha mãe a chamar-me e apressei-me a ter com ela. Era hora de me ir embora. Acho que talvez precipitei-me em relação a esta festa. Sim! Os comentários snobs continuavam embalados pela música que impedia o ambiente de morrer. Algumas pessoas ficaram um pouco destroçadas. Mas havia uma boa energia no ar. A Tomoyo perguntava-me o que tinha acontecido mas não disse muita coisa. Olhei pela janela e ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Afinal as primeiras impressões são as que ficam.

Continua

Oi!

Agora sim vão existir grandes mudanças.  
Não sei quantos capítulos ainda vão haver mas espero concluir esta história o mais depressa possível.

Agradecimentos a:

Lotuz:

Box3xAs:

Maninha:

Anna lennox:

Enoire:

Lori Nakamura:

Kahyne-chan:

Mussette Fujiwara: Ainda bem que gostaste da nova história. Precisava de por as coisas nos eixos!

Ange Lille.


	5. Aula de defesa pessoal

Reedição do 5º Capitulo

Eram 7 da manhã quando ela se levantou. Olhou para o vestido e apercebeu-se que a noite anterior não tinha sido um sonho. Foi estranho como tudo tinha mudado e…

- Cala-te! Eu é que narro a história!

- Oh! Fui descoberto!

- Sai daqui!

Ufa! Cheguei mesmo a tempo. Ele ainda monopolizava a minha história. O problema é que ao fazer isso mentalmente empolguei-me tanto que caí da cama. Oh céus! Isto sim é uma boa maneira de começar o dia. Espera um minuto. Isto tudo foi porque… recebi uma mensagem! É verdade! O maldito aparelho vibrou e tirou-me do meu sono profundo. Tinha uma mensagem. Estranho, era de um número desconhecido. Decidi abrir e dizia o seguinte:

_" Toca a acordar senhora dorminhoca! Venho-te buscar para o teu primeiro treino daqui a 10 minutos._

_Veste algo confortável. Já agora é o Shaoran."_

Maldito! Nem num domingo me deixa dormir... Afinal que horas são? Sete e meia! Por amor de Deus! Isto devia ser ilegal! Ilegal digo eu! Bem, se calhar é melhor começar a vestir-me porque ele vai vir buscar-me, de certeza. Uma coisa que aprendi é que quando ele diz que vai fazer uma coisa, ele faz! Fiz o ritual matinal habitual e esperei pelo sinal dele. Exactamente 10 minutos depois da mensagem a porta tocou. Abria e lá estava aquele traste com um sorriso divertido na cara.

- Bom dia Sakurinha!

- Só se for para ti... - bocejei.

- Vá. Não sejas assim! Não há nada melhor do que exercitar-se num Domingo de manhã!

- Para loucos como tu talvez.

- Tens tudo?

- Sim, vamos.

Deixei-o sair e fechei a porta. Olhei para a entrada e lá estava parado um Ferrari preto. Jesus! Afinal quanto dinheiro é que a família dele tem? Não percebo muito de carros mas sei que um carro daqueles não deve sair nada barato. Opa! Alerta de gente mimada. E era seguro deixá-lo nas mãos dele? Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa ouvi um apito. Aparentemente ele já estava sentado dentro do veículo à minha espera. Entrei e esperei pela pérola que haveria de sair.

- Impressionada?

- Nem por isso. Estava a pensar nas pobres almas que já deves ter atropelado com isto. - apertei o cinto.

- Que confiança no condutor! Talvez não devesses ter entrado.

- Pois, como se eu soubesse onde ir!

- É... parece que estás entre a espada e a parede.

- Se me acordaste às sete da manhã para isto mais vale voltar a dormir.

- Tem calma, já vamos embora.

- Espero bem que sim.

Apoiei a minha cabeça no banco e fiquei a olhar para a janela. Gostava imenso de ver a cidade assim. Parecia ser de noite mas estava de dia. Era a simbiose perfeita. Respirei fundo e senti o perfume dele a invadir as minhas narinas. E digo desde já que ficou aprovado. Neste parâmetro ele conseguiu arrecadar uma nota positiva. Pelo menos ele não pôs o prego a fundo e consegui apreciar um pouco a vista. A cidade ia ficando cada vez mais distante e por momentos temi a minha segurança. Se ele me matasse não haviam testemunhas! Nunca é demais pensar nisto.

- Chegámos!

- Parece que sim.

Saí e fechei a porta do carro. Notei que ele parecia um pouco perdido. Talvez esperasse outra resposta. Ah ah! Pois senhor Li, não és o único que tem truques na manga. Talvez eu estivesse a ver coisas. Afinal ainda era cedo. Oh! É verdade!

- Como é que arranjaste o meu número?

- A Tomoyo deu-mo.

Traição! Como foste capaz Tomoyo! Deixaste-me nas mãos de um louco, que não tem limites nem pudor! Oh, triste destino! Não façam esses julgamentos! Se ela pode ser dramática eu também posso. Li explicou-me que o dojo fazia parte da sua casa (tradução: mansão enorme) e que costumava treinar ali. Por isso era ali que os meus treinos iam acontecer. Ele era bem acolhedor e grande parte do seu adorno era feita com objectos relacionados com artes marciais.

- Espero que gostes, se não gostares não tens outra opção.

- Bem me pareceu que era simpatia a mais.

- Prepara-te então para o segundo golpe, cinco voltas de corrida a volta do dojo.

Ainda não me conformei com este treino maluco. Agora tenho de correr. Odeio exercício! Pois, devia ter-me lembrado disso antes de alinhar numa coisa destas. Mas não! Eu tive de ter a brilhante ideia de armar-me em boa! Não dar parte fraca. Nem quero imaginar o que me espera. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que não vou sobreviver. Deveria ter tirado cinco minutos para rezar. Abrandei a quinta volta mas percebi que ele estava a ficar impaciente.

- Vá, já chega, não tenho o dia todo para ficar à tua espera.

- Está bem. - revirei os olhos e aproximei-me.

- Primeiro preciso que compreendas uma coisa, não estou aqui para te ensinar truques para que fiques mais forte. Isto não consiste na força, mas sim na habilidade de desarmar o oponente. Imagina o seguinte: Se estivesses numa rua e aparecesse alguém qual a primeira coisa que farias?

- Continuava a andar? - encolhi os ombros e ele riu-se um pouco.

- Pois, mas a reacção normal seria procurares por ajuda e aí perceberias que ninguém te poderia salvar. Terias de te safar sozinha.

- Que dramático!

- Claro. Enfrentar um oponente maior do que tu é canja!

- Está bem. Um homem feio e forte aparece e o que é que eu faço?

- Primeiro mantém uma distância de segurança. - aproximou-se de mim. - Claro que isto não vai resultar durante muito tempo. Imagina que ele te agarra os braços. - e fez isso. - A primeira coisa que fazes é aplicar um golpe baixo. Com gentileza por favor.

- Que pena. - fiz o que ele pediu.

Em seguida ele continuou a ensinar vários lugares onde podia atacar, sendo alguns deles, os olhos, a jugular e o queixo. Só tive pena de não poder aplicá-los a sério. A minha veia de sadista ficou um pouco deprimida. Repeti até conseguir executá-los bem. Ele disse algumas piadas que eu fiz questão de ignorar e num momento de distracção acertei-lhe no pescoço. Ele fez uma expressão de dor e evitei rir. Em situação de minoria não convém arriscar!

- Penso que é suficiente por hoje.

- Quer dizer que ainda existem mais?

- Claro que sim! Mas achas que ias aprender tudo num dia?

- Estava com a vaga esperança distante...

Disse enquanto me dirigia para os meus pertences. Senti o indivíduo mencionado acima a uma distância considerada imprópria de mim, e ainda fez questão de dizer um disparate:

- Gosto de assegurar que ficas perto de mim.

Virei-me de forma a encará-lo bem de perto e sussurei:

- Caso alguém me ataque não é?

- Exactamente!

Ele inclinou-se e quando estava absurdamente perto desviei-me e aproximei-me da porta. Parece que a hora determinava a minha sensibilidade para lamechices. Percebi que ele ficou um pouco desapontado mas ainda mantinha aquele sorriso enjoativo de superioridade. AH AH! Bem feito! Já que quebrei o clima fiquei na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa.

- Para que lado é a saída?

- Não tenhas pressa. Eu levo-te a casa. Vou treinar agora, podes entrar em casa, penso que deves ter alguma coisa para comer.

- Está bem...

Antes que pudesse continuar vi que Len, o rapaz que acertou com a bola em Meiling, e Eriol entravam no dojo. Cumprimentei-os e saí enquanto eles comentavam a minha presença naquela casa. Afastei-me do dojo e percebi que não fazia ideia de onde era a cozinha. Não voltaria para trás! Um senhor muito simpático percebeu a minha cara de confusa e ofereceu-se para me ajudar. O seu nome era Wei. Cheguei à cozinha, ou pelo menos a parte dela que era permitida o acesso dos consumidores. Era bastante simples e sóbria e tudo parecia ser feito de bons materiais.

- Obrigada pela sua ajuda.

- Não se preocupe com isso menina.

- Então basta pedir alguma coisa à empregada e ela serve-me, assim sem mais nem menos?

- Sim.

- Vida de rico é outra coisa.

- Tem as suas vantagens.

Aproximei-me da empregada e ela levantou-se rapidamente. Isto sim é que era pessoal eficiente. Trabalhar sobre o medo ajuda imenso. Ela parecia estar com receio do meu pedido por isso sorri para assustá-la. Vi os seus olhos arregalarem-se e pedi uma garrafa de água. Pobre mulher! Ela já deve ter trabalho suficiente, não irei maçá-la. Entregou-me a garrafa e agradeci.

- Desculpe a pergunta mas sabe se o Li ainda vai demorar muito?

- É provável menina. Tem a certeza que não quer comer nada?

- Eu estou bem.

- Se quiser ir até a biblioteca...

- Vou pensar.

- Pode dar uma volta pela casa. Não há problema.

- Obrigada!

- Com licença menina.

Oh que fofinho! Se calhar ele era o mordomo da casa. Pelo menos tinha jeito para lidar com as pessoas. Bem já que posso vou deambular pela casa. Se calhar até descubro o quarto do Li. Não sejam perversos! Eu apenas queria comprovar algumas coisas. Como ver se ele ainda guarda a mantinha de bebé. Subi as escadas e rapidamente me arrependi. A minha memória traiu-me, novamente, pois aquele corredor não parecia ser tão comprido. Passei por algumas portas e numa das que estavam abertas espreitei pela fresta. Lá estava Meiling e as outras duas a comentarem sobre uns rapazes. Deveria ser o jardineiro. Tive uma ideia brilhante...

- Hum… olha para ele. Ai. É divinal!

- Podes crer! - juntam-se em gritinhos de histeria.

- Oh. Parece que já acabaram.

- E eu acabarei com vocês.

Dito isto fecho a porta rapidamente. Não consigo descrever a cara delas, porque não tenho visão raio-x mas pelos gritos tenho quase a certeza que elas apanharam um grande susto. Idiotas! Vem aí alguém. É a minha oportunidade! Tirei um livro da bolsa e fingi que tinha tão boa vontade que decidi entregá-lo, como uma boa colega faria, para que o menino Li não perde-se a matéria. Bem pelo menos fui credível pois passados alguns minutos já estava no quarto dele.

- Finalmente! Quem disse que mentir não ajuda?

Entrei e era um quarto de sonho. Começando naquela cama enorme a acabar na arrumação impecável. Está bem ele tem empregadas, não vale. Era demasiado masculino para mim mas também não era meu! Shaoran Li, este é o dia que te vais arrepender de me teres ajudado. Irei descobrir todos os teus segredos. Comecei por abrir o armário, que mais parecia uma dispensa gigante, mas não tinha nada de outro mundo. Ainda tentei as caixas mas nada. Avancei para a escrivaninha mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa oiço vozes no corredor. Ah! Preciso de me esconder! Oh não, demasiado tarde!

- Juro que nunca pensei que perdesses com o Eriol.

- Ele usou um truque baixo!

- Não inventes Len! Uma derrota é uma derrota. Aceita-a.

- Mas... mas...

Ufa, foi por pouco. Joguei-me para o chão e tentei esconder-me atrás da cama. Olhei rapidamente para cima e percebi que eles ainda estavam a conversar. Pelo seguro vou meter-me em baixo da cama. Muito silenciosamente esgueirei-me para o escuro e fiquei lá em baixo. Quietinha. À espera.

- Esquece isso. Bem vou retirar-me.

- Sim mestre Li. - faz uma vénia.

- Não viram a Sakura por aí pois não? Fiquei de a levar a casa...

- Não. Mas pelo lado positivo se ela ainda não saiu podes ter uma diversão garantida para hoje.

- Porque achas que a trouxe?

Filha da Mãe! Ups bati com a cabeça. Ai! Espero que não me tenham notado.

- Ouviram alguma coisa?

Pânico! Pânico! Tapei a boca com a mão e acho que por momentos deixei de respirar.

- Não.

- Estou mesmo a precisar de um banho.

- Parece que sim.

- Até logo.

A porta fechou e ouvi-o a murmurar qualquer coisa. Em seguida outra porta fechou-se e ouvi o chuveiro a abrir-se. Ah ah! É a minha oportunidade! Irei escapar nesta brecha. A minha bolsa com o meu acto desesperado abriu-se e algumas coisas tinham-se espalhado. Felizmente apanhei tudo e ouvi um miado. Quando olhei o malvado do gato tinha as minhas chaves como reféns. Fiz sinal para que permanecesse quieto mas ele não fez caso. Antes que o pudesse apanhar passou por mim e entrou na casa de banho.

- Oh não!

Por favor não comas as minhas chaves! Ei! Esse não é o problema mais grave! Aquele chaveiro tem o teu nome! E se continuares especada vais ser apanhada. Avança! Plano B! Consegui sair e fechar a porta devagarinho. Pus-me a ouvir e esperei pelo melhor momento para entrar. O chuveiro calou-se e finalmente ouviu-se a sua voz. Certo... Agora! Bati a porta e esperei pelo melhor. Mas nada me preparou para o que vinha a seguir.

- Sakura! Finalmente encontro-te!

Deus realmente escreve direito em linhas tortas. Como é que aquele abusador, idiota e convencido poderia ter uns abdominais daqueles? Além de com o cabelo molhado ficava com um toque especial. Ai! Espera! Isto não foi um suspiro! Aliás eu não fiquei esbabacada! Como eu não tenho uma gota de sinceridade no meu sangue fingi estar preocupada e rapidamente recuperei da seguinte maneira:

- Ah! Viste as minhas chaves?

- Chaves?

- Sim, chaves! O que precisas para entrar em casa...

- Estas? - mostra as chaves que recuperou do gato.

- Exactamente! - tirei-as da mão dele. - Obrigada! - sorri.

- O gato não saiu deste quarto. - oh oh.

- Talvez tenha saído!

- Ou talvez tenhas entrado!

- Eu? Porque eu faria isso?

- E porque não?

- Ah por favor!

- Vá lá Sakura, ambos sabemos que és dissimulada!

- O quê?

Agora virei-me irritada. Ele tem razão mas eu não vou admitir isso. Não logo a ele. Não sou daquelas que muda de ideias por ver alguém semi-nu. Sim, porque ele tinha calças! Ele aproximou-se e parecia ligeiramente alterado. Mas isso não fazia diferença eu não tenho medo dele.

- Então nega!

- Então vou dizer devagarinho para que percebas!

- Força!

- Eu...

O que estás a fazer? Anda para trás não para a frente!

- Não...

Sua louca! Isso é perigoso!

- Entrei...

Perigo. Perigo. Níveis perigosos de adrenalina no cérebro. E eu não recuo.

- No...

Para trás sua maluca!

- Teu...

Desisto. Parece que estou a falar sozinha. Acho que todos sabemos o que vai acontecer aqui.

- Quarto!

A única resposta que recebi foi os lábios dele prensados nos meus. Aproveitador! Estavas a pensar nisto desde que me viste hoje de manhã. A minha razão voou pela janela e apenas deixei-me levar pelo momento. Passei as mãos pela barriga dele e abracei-lhe o pescoço. Senti a boca dele deslizar pelo meu pescoço e as mãos dele na minha cintura incentivavam-me a dar um passo para trás em direcção a cama dele. Não sei como mas aquele idiota sabia como acertar no ponto certo de maneira a perder a minha sanidade. Deixei escapar um suspiro e ele deixou escapar um sorriso. Afastou-se deixando-me um pouco desnorteada e a precisar de ar. Sentei-me pois essa era a melhor opção no momento.

- Penso que é altura para te levar a casa.

Naquele momento não conseguia responder. A falta de oxigénio ainda se fazia sentir. Por momentos senti o meu coração a saltar uma batida. Não penses disparates! Este jogo está a tornar-se muito perigoso. Maluca, eu sabia que era mas não sou suicida. Não posso acabar destroçada no fim. Quando finalmente consegui assumir controlo do meu corpo novamente, ele já estava completamente vestido.

- Vamos? - abriu a porta.

- Sim.

Passei por ele e percebi que tinha um sorriso vitorioso na cara. Muito bem. Aproveita o empate. A próxima ronda não tarda a começar.

Continua…

Muito obrigada por continuarem a ler a fic mesmo que tenha sofrido tantas mudanças.

Agradecimentos a:

Euphemia

Anusca

Musette Fujiwara:

Aggie18:

E a:

yinfa: Muito obrigada! Alguma dúvida ou sugestão estou aberta! Beijinhos.

Filipy: Pelo menos gostas do narrador não é? Estou a brincar! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Carlota: Fico feliz por teres gostado! Embora não tenhas reparado nos outros capítulos mas isso é um aparte. Enfim, beijinhos!

Scarlett: Wow. Isso sim é entusiasmo! Ainda bem que gostaste tanto.

Ninha Souma, Samille e PrincessAngel the Moon que embora não tenham deixado comentário adicionaram a minha fic aos favoritos/alertas. E para mim isso é tão importante quanto um review. Fico feliz que tenham gostado e que continuem a acompanhar. Qualquer coisa, já sabem.

Daqui foi tudo vemo-nos no próximo. Ciao!

Ange lille


	6. Dia de aborrecimento

Capítulo 6

Ah! Maldito bloqueio mental! Estou inutilmente a tentar escrever uma composição sobre algum aspecto da minha vida. Porque raios temos de escrever uma composição sobre isso! Era muito melhor falar sobre o crime ou sobre os passarinhos lá fora? Não? Não era muito mais interessante? Estas composições apenas são uma maneira de as professoras meterem o nariz na vida dos alunos.

- Acabou-se!

Levantei-me da secretária e fui fazer algo mais útil, ver televisão. Arranjei um lanche e sentei-me no sofá. Comecei a fazer zapping e não estava a dar nada de jeito. Foi muito parecido com a minha semana. Até as bocas de Li tinham diminuindo, o que achei estranho. Deve ter arranjado outra alma para chatear. Para perceberem como a minha semana foi chata o seu ponto alto foram as aulas de defesa pessoal com o Li! Juro! Nunca pensei descer tão baixo.

- Desisto, nem sequer na televisão.

Estava sozinha em casa sem nada para fazer. Que ódio! Ouvi a campainha a tocar e fui até a porta. Para minha surpresa a Tomoyo encontrava-se do outro lado. Abri-a e convidei-a a entrar. Aparentemente estava tão aborrecida quanto eu. Será melhor interrogá-la. Antes que ela suspeite o silêncio.

- E então? A que devo a tua visita?

- Estava a passear pela zona e decidi passar por cá.

- Uau! Sinto-me tão lisonjeada!

- Que me dizes a dar uma volta por aí?

- Finalmente alguém veio para me salvar!

- És tão exagerada!

Fechei tudo e deixei a casa minimamente segura. Agarrei na minha mala, ainda bem que já estava vestida, e fomos até o centro. A Tomoyo queria actualizar o guarda roupa dela. Bem eu não gosto muito de passear pelas lojas, pelo simples facto de não poder comprar nada! Mas pelo menos ia-me distraindo. Enquanto desbravávamos a loja de lés a lés ela contou-me vários rumores. Descobri que a minha querida amiga era uma fonte inesgotável no que tocava a este assunto. Devia ter um espião em todas as paredes, se calhar vou passar a ter mais cuidado.

- Ah! Tenho um que vais adorar!

- A sério?

- Sim! Aparentemente a Meiling tentou sabotar o Shaoran!

- Existem pessoas sem limites!

- Sem dúvida!

No dia em que for sincera terei uma reacção alérgica, quase de certeza! Mas desta vez foi justificado! Como eu iria explicar que tinha presenciado toda a cena? Iria gastar muita saliva para dar a volta. Seria melhor ocultar alguns factos.

- Queres tomar alguma coisa? Eu pago!

- Se pões as coisas nesses termos não posso recusar.

- És tão engraçada Sakura!

Ajudei-a a transportar alguns sacos já que ela tinha comprado imensa coisa. Pousei-os no chão e sentamo-nos num café. O empregado aproximou-se e notei que Tomoyo usou algum do seu charme nele. Coitado, ficou tão embaraçado. Trouxe o nosso pedido num instante e evitou a nossa mesa a todo o custo.

- O que achas?

- Do empregado?

- Sim!

- Não é feio...

- Percebo, depois de andar aos amassos com o Li eu também diria isso!

- Não é nada disso que estás a pensar!

- Ah! Vá lá Sakura! Admite!

Por momentos hesitei. A Tomoyo parecia ser a detentora do universo dos rumores e afins da minha escola. Se calhar não era muito prudente confiar nela. Nada de julgamentos! Eu também a acho uma óptima pessoa, mas convém ser sempre prudente. Ela ficou um pouco desapontada e disse por fim.

- Está bem, as pelo menos achas que ele é atraente! Só um cego não o acha!

- Cara Tomoyo, isso não é suficiente para abafar o resto.

- Para mim era!

- Tomoyo!

- Ah! Eu não sou nenhuma santa, já deverias saber isso!

- Tu não tens princípios!

- Tu é que não deves ser normal! Se ele fizesse comigo o que faz contigo, upa!

Wow! Ajudem-me que eu não estou a perceber o que se está a passar aqui! Para onde foi a Tomoyo? Ou era apenas um disfarce para sacar informações? Talvez esteja a exagerar, ele não é nenhuma Meiling mas chiça! A rapariga anda solta hoje. Talvez seja da falta do uniforme. Ou talvez eu estivesse em negação. Juro que estou chocada!

- Ai Tomoyo...

- Nunca pensei que fosses puritana!

- Não é isso!

- Olha, se calhar fazes bem.

- Estás desejando de saltar para cima dele!

- Isso já aconteceu.

Chamem a ambulância! O meu coração parou! Acho que não ouvi muito bem. Fiquei sem palavras e em transe. Certo, é normal que isto aconteça mas nunca tinha pensado neles junto dessa maneira. Onde foram os bons valores tradicionais senhor? Será que sou mesmo puritana? Esta era uma faceta minha que não conhecia.

- Sakura? Estás bem?

- Estou óptima, acho que hoje não estou nos meus dias.

- Foi apenas um caso de uma noite, nada mais, sexo casual.

- Ah..

- Pensei que sabias quem ele era.

- Sabia, mas nunca vos imaginei juntos.

- Nós não estávamos juntos! Bebemos demasiado e aconteceu.

- Não precisavas de me contar.

- Sakura, o Li é um jogador. Aposto que ele já dormiu com centenas de raparigas!

- Centenas!

- Sim!

- Diz-me que é uma hipérbole.

- Adoraria mas não. Olha se calhar é melhor não te envolveres mais com ele.

- Eu não estou envolvida com ele!

A Tomoyo teve um ataque de riso, fazendo-me sentir mal. Eu não sou ingénua! Não estou metida em nada! A culpa não é minha se aquele traste achou divertido pegar comigo. Será que ele está à espera que eu ceda? Mas que raio estou a pensar, como poderia eu ceder? Não tenho nada a perder.

- Deixa-me explicar-te, tu desafiaste-o. Normalmente as raparigas caem aos seus pés. Tenho a certeza..

- De que ele se vai arrepender da perda de tempo, pois, daqui ele não leva nada.

- Tens a certeza?

- Faço um voto de castidade se necessário!

- Não exageremos.

Pagamos a conta e saímos. A Tomoyo disse que hoje ela me mostraria uma verdadeira festa. A mãe dela tinha viajado e a casa estava por sua conta. Deu-me um saco e disse para usar o que estava lá dentro. Fez-me prometer que só o abria em casa. Temi o pior! Será que era um vestido exageradamente curto? Ou era muito justo? Ou com um grande decote? Afastei os pensamentos. Não valia a pena sofrer, o que quer que fosse, seria. Quando me apercebi estava no quarto.

- Nunca pensei que a Tomoyo fosse assim!

Pousei o saco e fitei-o durante uns momentos. Temia a minha segurança! De repente senti uma grande cobardia a invadir o meu corpo. Será melhor acabar com o sofrimento. Abri-o e lá dentro estava uns calções minimalistas pretos e um top preto básico que outro mais largo de lantejoulas. Algo me diz que teria de usar muita maquilhagem, assim o fiz, mas decidi ir de sapatilhas. Nem tudo poderia ser controlado por ela. Dei uma última olhadela no espelho e fui até o local indicado. Assim que cheguei percebi que tipo de festa era.

- Sakura!

- Ah! Olá Len, tudo bem?

- Sim! E contigo?

- Também.

Ele guiou-me até lá dentro. Antes que me perca irei explicar tudinho. A casa da Tomoyo apenas tinha menos uns metros que a de Li. Entramos numa sala enorme, escura, com luzes e uma bola de espelhos. Confesso que não sou muito adepta de festas assim, pelo menos odeio a parte em que toda a gente desmaia para o lado. Por isso é que eu não bebo, para não me humilhar mais do que normalmente.

- Ficas bem sozinha?

- Claro! Obrigada.

- Tudo bem, até logo então.

Que mentira! Mas também não podia impedi-lo de perseguir a rapariga que tinha visto. O mais prudente seria procurar a Tomoyo mas com tanta gente no mesmo espaço era quase impossível. Pelo menos poderia passar despercebida na pista de dança. Meti-me a meio daquela gente toda enquanto a música estava a dar alguma coisa. Dancei o melhor que podia e rapidamente um grupo de raparigas dançou comigo. Nele estava Tomoyo.

- Sakura estás linda!

- Obrigada!

Dançamos e cantamos juntas durante algum tempo até que uma a uma se foram dispersando até ficar só eu e a Tomoyo. Em seguida ela teve de ir a um lugar qualquer e fiquei a dançar sozinha. Notei que um rapaz se aproximava de mim. Não o conhecia mas seria melhor não ficar muito perto dele. Por muito que tentasse ele tentava aproximar-se de mim. Infelizmente dei por encerrada a minha dança. Esgueirei-me por meio da multidão e percebi que não tinha sido perseguida. Aproximei-me do balcão.

- Quero uma garrafa de água.

- Certo.

Vi as horas e percebi que tinha dançado cerca de uma hora. Superei as minhas expectativas! Abri a garrafa que estava selada, sim não ia arriscar beber de algo que esteve horas sem vigilância. Achei melhor sair e dar uma volta pelas outras salas adjacentes. Vi que Meiling estava na festa mas estava apenas com o seu grupinho isolada, como estavam mais para lá do que para cá nem notaram a minha presença. Entrei noutra sala e estava cheia de cadeiras e pufs. Um casal chamou a minha atenção. Ela estava de pernas aberta em cima do colo dele e beijavam-se intensamente. A rapariga loura não me era familiar mas o rapaz... não pode! Era o Li! E não faço a mínima ideia porque estou tão chocada. Afinal depois do que ouvi hoje de manhã já nada me surpreende.

- Sakura!

- Eriol?

- Afinal sempre vieste!

- Bem, não tinha mais nada para fazer.

- Estás bem?

- Claro que estou, estou um pouco cansada só isso!

- Ah percebo.

- Bem vou ver se encontro a Tomoyo.

- Vou contigo.

Sentia uma necessidade urgente de sair daquela sala. Tinha um grande aperto no estômago. Eu tenho fome! Sim, é só isso que se passa. Não sinto uma pontada no peito, nem vontade de esganar aquela loira e arrastar cada centímetro da cara dela no chão. Nem pensar! Isto são apenas efeitos colaterais da falta de alimento. Chegamos finalmente à cozinha e lá estava Tomoyo a beber qualquer coisa no balcão e a falar com duas raparigas que se despediram dela assim que notaram a nossa presença, mais de Eriol do que a minha.

- Então querida, como estás.

- Melhor agora que estás aqui.

Beijaram-se e eu abri a porta do frigorífico tirando de lá uma garrafa de vodka. Eu até podia parecer espantada e fazer aquela conversa de chacha mas não tinha paciência, abri a garrafa e despejei o seu conteúdo para um copo alto e bebi tudo de uma vez. Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram boquiabertos enquanto eu recuperava da minha loucura. Ai a minha garganta! (a partir daqui todo o meu discurso mudará devido ao efeito do álcool, peço desculpa)

- És maluca? Isso é para se beber com copos de shot não copos de sumo!

- Isso é para fracos!

Senti-me um pouco tonta, mas isso não me importava nada. Não me importava nada neste momento. Ia beber quanto me apetecesse. Mas antes que pudesse beber mais um gole Eriol arrancou-me a garrafa da mão.

- Nem pensar, tu não bebes mais nada hoje.

- Sakura estás bem?

Nem respondi apenas tentava reaver a garrafa que Eriol me tinha tirado, embora sem muito sucesso. Depois lembrei-me daquela loira. Que ódio! Afastei-me dele e sai da cozinha à procura do quarto onde a tinha visto. Ela era odiosa mas ele era muito mais! Idiota! Como o odiava naquele momento. Podia ter-me simplesmente batido todos os dias era muito mais fácil. Tomoyo e Eriol seguiam-me na esperança de que eu não fizesse nada de errado.

- Aqui estás tu.

Aparentemente Li não estava na sala. Melhor ainda. Acabava com ela sem interferências. Aproximei-me dela e sorri. Ela sorriu de volta. Mal sabia ela o que estava prestes a acontecer-lhe. Respirei fundo. Iria precisar de muita calma para não lhe partir a cara. Na verdade não sabia o que lhe dizer mas isso não me impedia.

- Olá!

- Olá, precisas de alguma coisa?

- Não mas tu talvez precises!

Dito isto atirei-lhe com um copo à cara. Não sei o que tinha lá dentro mas ela agarrou a cara durante algum tempo enquanto gemia de dor. Sorri satisfeita. Pena que para ela isso não ia ficar assim. Ela tentou agarrar-me mas como não conseguia ver muito bem apenas tropeçou nas cadeira e caiu redonda no chão. Finalmente as suas amigas vieram buscá-la mas eu já tinha saído dali. Sentei-me alegremente na sala que se seguia e quando me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido disse que não sabia.

- Sakura! O que se passou ali.

- Tomoyo não sejas chata!

- Tu és perigosa!

- Ela merecia.

- O que é que ela te fez?

- Ela é má!

Arregalei os olhos e tentei convencê-los que isso era verdade! Se bem que já nem me lembrava do porquê.. mas lembrei-me assim que Li apareceu! Aparentemente vinha limpar a honra da sua amiguinha. Se ele a quiser defender aplico-lhe um golpe ninja. Falou com Eriol e Tomoyo embora não percebesse o que eles tinham dito. Comecei a falar com um rapaz ao meu lado. Coitado! Estava bêbado!

- Sakura, estás bem?

- Não quero falar contigo!

- Porque não?

- Porque não quero!

- Quanto é que bebeste?

- Não bebi nada!

- Está bem!

- Se era só isso vou-me embora..

- Onde pensas que vais?

- Vou dançar!

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa eu fui-me embora. Enfiei-me na pista de dança e senti alguém a esbarrar comigo. Era o Li. Aparentemente ele não ia a lado nenhum, segundo me disse. Dancei com ele e até não foi mau. Ele sabia mexer-se estranhamente bem. Não dissemos uma única palavra após isso. Dançávamos e gradualmente ficamos cada vez mais próximos. A partir daí fomos sempre subindo de nível até eu dar por mim a ser levada para a maldita sala em que o apanhei com outra.

- Nem penses!

- O que se passa?

- Eu não vou para aí! Desculpa mas eu tenho a minha dignidade!

- Como?

- Eu explico-te: podes ir chamar a tua amiga loira e $%&#. (censurado)

- É tão fácil arrancar-te informações assim.

- Do que estás a falar?

- Sakurinha, não precisas de ficar chateada.

E abraçou-me, impedindo que eu me mexesse.

- Tira as mãos de cima de mim animal.

- Agora sou um animal, adorei!

- Sempre foste um, não sei qual o espanto!

- Sakura, porque estás assim?

- Estou farta de jogar o teu jogo.

Ah! Finalmente fui sincera! Socorro! As sequelas desta fatídica doença irão atingir-me em breve. A minha visão começou a ficar turva e senti o lábio a tremer. Não acredito que de todos os momentos, tinha de chorar agora. Ele sorriu para mim e deu-me um abraço forte. Levou-me para a biblioteca e deu-me uma garrafa de água que tinha trazido.

- Obrigada.

- E está fechada e tudo!

- Não perguntei isso.

Bebi um bocado e suspirei. Ele ajoelhou-se ao pé da poltrona e respirou fundo. Nesta altura não tinha muita paciência para fazer os meus comentários sarcásticos por isso fiquei à espera do que vinha aí.

- Peço desculpa. Nunca pensei que isso te tivesse afectado assim tanto. Eu nunca estive nesta situação antes, de estar apenas com uma rapariga...

- Eu não estou contigo!

- Não é isso! Porque complicas tudo!

Levantou-se e levou as mãos à cabeça. Parecia desesperado, senti pena dele por momentos. Bem e não estava a agira como normalmente faria, era aceitável. Decidi fazer um esforço, porque ele estava a fazê-lo por mim.

- Talvez devesses fumar, as coisas poderiam ficar mais claras.

- Eu estava a falar a sério.

- Também estou a falar a sério.

- Prometo que não andarei com mais nenhuma rapariga até isto acabar, o que te parece?

- Parece-me brincadeira. Mas se fizeres isso, agradecia.

Sorri e percebi que ele estava muito mais calmo. Se me dissessem que isto ia acontecer acharia que estariam malucos. Eu ainda não acredito muito nisto. Mas ele pareceu sincero. Talvez vou dar-lhe uma oportunidade, oh, mas ele pagará por isto.

Continua:

Eu sei que disse que estava a fazer a revisão do capítulo 1 até 8, mas eu perdi os ficheiros a partir do quinto. E como a história já está tão diferente então acabou a reedição, a partir de agora é tudo escrito do nada e confesso que tenho medo do que possa acontecer.

Muitos agradecimentos a:

Scarlet: Que fofa! Ainda acho estranho que me consideram uma boa escritora pois ainda estou a aprender, mas muito obrigada pelo grande elogio! E claro que vou comentar.

Esse pequeno trecho intrigada. No bom sentido. Penso que consegues evoluir a história numa boa direcção e estarei interessada em ler. Apenas tenho a apontar alguns erros gramaticais, mas nada que uma revisão básica não resolva.

Ninha Souma: Muito obrigada pelo teu review!

Deixaste-me tão contente! Eu sei que o Li não é flor que se cheire mas a Sakura também não..

Decidi fugir um pouco do modelo de heroína nesta história. Tentei tornar todas as minhas personagens humanas pois todos temos coisas boas e más. No fundo acho que só a Meiling é que não se safa, ela é mesmo irritante.

Bjs a todos os que lerem este capítulo!

Até a próxima.

AnGe Lille.


	7. Sentimentos à tona?

Capítulo 7

Aqueles cabelos castanhos, aqueles olhos penetrantes.. como adoro ver Supernatural! Pois, sei que pensavam que estava a falar de Li mas nem tudo tem de ser acerca dele. Afinal eu ainda sou a protagonista até que alguém me tente usurpar o lugar. Se não tiver cuidado ele ainda pode tentar fazer isso. Enfim, por acaso, estava com Li a ver a série. Vou ser sincera, sempre tive uma obsessão pelo sobrenatural mas nunca ninguém quis ver estas séries comigo e torna-se um pouco solitário, além de que não posso fazer comentários em voz alta sem parecer maluca. Ah, um lado positivo de se ter um namo... um amigo! Com benefícios?

- Não sei como ele conseguiu matá-la logo, acho que ainda se aproveitava alguma coisa.

- Eu ainda estou aqui!

- Oh, tinha-me esquecido - tirou pipocas do balde que estava no meu colo - Ver não arranca pedaço, nunca ouviste dizer?

- Pois não. - suspirei - O Sam é um pedaço de mau caminho, aqueles olhos azuis, aqueles abdominais... - fui silenciada com pipocas.

- Já percebi a ideia! Deixa-me ouvir.

Comi as pipocas a contra a minha vontade e decidi permanecer-me calada. Assim que o créditos começaram a aparecer no ecrã o meu telemóvel começou a tocar e Li esboçou um sorriso. Achava piada ao meu toque, bem não coloquei a Hamster Song por acaso! Olhei para o ecrã e vi que era a Tomoyo. Estranho, num sábado? Se for mais uma festa não apareço! Como me arrependi de beber. Nunca me irei esquecer da dor de cabeça do dia seguinte.

- Sim?

- Olá querida! Onde estás?

- Em casa, porquê?

- Nada, não. - diminuiu o tom de voz - Tens preservativos que me possas emprestar?

- Não sei, não era mais fácil ires a uma farmácia?

- Bem era mais fácil se me emprestasses. - voltou a um tom normal, pelo cessar do som de fundo deveria estar num lugar isolado - Afinal oficializaste a relação com o Li.

- Como é que as duas coisas se interceptam?

- Vá lá Sakura, não quero engravidar esta noite!

- Não seria mais fácil manteres as pernas fechadas? - agora captei o interesse de Li que tinha voltado da cozinha.

- Podes dizer à Tomoyo que eu tenho, pode vir cá buscá-los.

- Mas como..?

Nem tive tempo de lhe passar o recado. Ela desligou o telemóvel sem me dar hipótese de responder. Ultimamente parecia estar num universo alternativo à minha realidade. Tudo o que antes pensava sobre as pessoas parecia estar errado. Muitas perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça, e como bom samaritano, Li esclareceu-as todas.

- Vá lá, é a Tomoyo que mais poderia ser? - continuou a comer.

- Por isso mesmo!

- Pensa um bocadinho, porque achas que ela namora com o Eriol.

De repente, numa serie de flashbacks, tudo começou a encaixar. Até me questionei se ela seria mesmo minha amiga. Mas quem era eu para julgar? Não éramos assim tão próximas, além disso, conhecia-a à pouco tempo. Ui, e eu que pensei eu mais nada me surpreendia. E o malvado do chinês sentado a minha frente nem se preocupou muito com as minhas sérias dúvidas interiores, estava babado, como todos os homens, para as mulheres de uma má serie de ficção científica.

- E não vais precisar deles?

- Sejamos sinceros, não me parece.

Alto aí e pára o baile! Como é que era? Percebi que ele nem tinha olhado para mim. Bati-lhe na cabeça para ter a sua atenção e só assim é que ele prestou atenção. Sempre quero adivinhar como é que ele sairá desta. Até parece que eu sou puritana!

- Nunca deste indicações de nada!

- E então?

- Eu até agradeço a pausa! - riu-se - Estás preparada para isso?

- Qual é a complicação?

- Minha nossa, não pensei que fosses assim tão ingénua!

- Sei que pode parecer divertido mas não gosto que me maltratem verbalmente.

- Desculpa, não foi com intenção.

Lançou um sorriso "maroto", como descreveria a Tomoyo, que provavelmente derreteria como uma vela acesa. Para mim isso só significava duas coisas: ou o que se seguia era muito pior ou então estava a testar os meus limites. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos mas virei-me de costas para ele, já que não me interessava muito a televisão. Senti a sua aproximação e ele abraçou a minha cintura. Eu até poderia tentar fugir mas não valia de nada, ele era muito mais forte do que eu.

- Então Sakurinha, não fiques amuada. - disse baixinho ao meu ouvido

- Não me trates como uma criança! - virei-me encarando-o

- A fera soltou-se! - riu - O sexo é muito mais do que abrires as pernas.

- Eu sei!

- Se estiveres preparada não me importo nada de avançar, afinal só esperei por tua causa. - encurralou-me entre o sofá.

- Que bonito, violar mulheres é muito macho!

- Elas caem todas por mim, não preciso de recorrer à força.

Pois, acho que sabemos onde isto vai parar. Começou a beijar-me e as minhas defesas caíram, eu não sou de ferro! Aprofundei o beijo e claro que isso foi sinal para que a exploração de outras áreas começasse. Os seus lábios avançaram para o pescoço, fazendo com que soltasse algo parecido a um suspiro. Senti um arrepio na espinha e o meu batimento cardíaco aumentava quando as suas mãos tocaram nas minhas pernas. Para minha sorte a campainha tocou. Para meu azar Li foi muito mais rápido do que eu a chegar à porta. Preciso de algum tempo para me recompor.

- Olá querido! Interrompo algo? – cumprimentaram-se à boa maneira ocidental.

- Nem por isso. – fechou a porta e acompanhou a entrada de Tomoyo.

- Estás bem Sakura?

- Sim, porquê? – tentei disfarçar o que se tinha passado mas parecia que ainda tinha deixado alguns vestígios. Com tantos avanços tecnológicos não haverá algo que nos impeça de transparecer emoções?

- Quantos queres?

- Talvez quatro. Mas se só tiveres um não faz mal.

- Toma – entregou-os enquanto eu permanecia estupefacta – da próxima vez guarda uma caixa de reserva.

- Mil Obrigadas Li! Salvaste-me a vida, literalmente. – caminhou em direcção à saída – Adeus Sakura, beijinhos!

Quando a porta se fechou eu ainda fazia contas mentais. Não é que eu fosse especialista nisto mas geralmente só era preciso um. Então, o rapaz era como os cangurus? Não pode ser! Acho que a minha mente está demasiado poluída, deve ser das influências externas. Por falar nisso, onde é que… ah! Que susto. Senti alguém a agarrar-me a cintura, afinal era só o Li.

- Onde estávamos?

- Eu não me mexi, tu estavas do outro lado!

- Quando pensei que iria divertir-me um pouco. – afastou-se de mim – Antes eras mais divertida.

E lá vamos nós. Agora eu tinha mudado e não parecia eu. Estava mais fria e etc, etc, etc. Sabem aquela conversa que apenas serve para colocar todas as expectativas frustradas de uma visão machista e distorcida da realidade em cima de nós? Para quem não passou por essa experiência passo a explicar, ou então a relatar:

- Como é?

- Sim, eras muito mais…como te explico…

- Parecida com um brinquedo? Sem pensamento próprio? Ideal para uma boa diversão?

- Exactamente!

Era precisamente isto que vos estava a tentar explicar. Homens, pensam que nós apenas servimos para satisfazer todas as necessidades deles. Esquecem-se de que nós também somos humanas, não membros amputados da sociedade. Fiz a minha melhor cara de desaprovação mas Li riu-se. Ah! Porque ele não poderia suportar a minha teoria! Por uma vez!

- Estou a brincar Sakurinha! – beijou-me a testa – Eu gosto de ti como és.

- O discurso melhorou mas esse apelido…

- Vamos a outro episódio de Supernatural?

- Sim! – senti o seu braço a envolver-me.

Ah, eu sei o que vão dizer, ele não é assim tão mau. Claro que é! Tenho de admitir que ele tem estado mais simpático e atencioso mas isso não quer dizer nada. Ainda não atingimos o patamar seguinte, pode muito bem ser um truque. Afinal como acham que ele arranjou todas aquelas raparigas, que eu não faço ideia de quantas sejam pois não estava cá antes. Como será que elas seriam? Bem não tive tempo de as formular pois adormeci.

- Bom dia!

- Ahn? – espreguicei-me e reparei que estávamos os dois na minha cama – O que fazes aqui?

- Não era bem essa resposta que esperava. – levantou-se e reparei que estava só de boxers, bem não poderia me queixar muito da vista.

- O que aconteceu? – esfreguei os olhos e comecei a levantar-me.

- Não te lembras?

- Como assim? – juro que o meu coração parou de bater.

- Porque achas que acordei na tua cama.

- Oh Deus! – senti o pânico invadir as minhas veias.

- Estava a brincar. – riu enquanto se desviava do meu chinelo – Não ia dormir no sofá!

- E porque não? – fechei-me na casa de banho para fazer o meu ritual matinal.

- Porque queria dormir perto de ti.

- Oh! Que bonita mentira!

Quando sai da casa de banho ele estava sentado em cima da minha cama com os braços cruzados e a sua expressão era séria. Senti um nó no estômago. Não era muito comum vê-lo assim, fiquei um pouco intimidada. O que se passava?

- Sabes se não gostaste da roupa pode-se sempre trocar… - sentei-me perto dele.

- Sakura, é sério. – encarou-me e acho que poderia ver um pouco de mágoa nos seus olhos, acho que deveria estar enganada – Sentes algo por mim sequer?

Tive de conter a minha vontade de sorrir, pobre rapaz, mas eu sorrio quando fico nervosa. E agora? Mordi o lábio, como se procurasse as palavras certas. Bem se ele não se tivesse interessado por mim não estaria neste dilema agora. Suspirei. Cá vai disto.

- Agonia conta? – ups, palavras erradas! Recupera rápido! – Eu não me aproximo das pessoas sem sentir nada por elas.

- Então porque nunca me dizes nada simpático? – sem querer ser machista mas ele parece a mulher da relação agora!

- Porque as palavras não são importantes! – desviei o olhar – O meu pai dizia que amava a minha mãe todos os dias, despedia-se sempre com um beijo, eram o par mais romântico do mundo – revirei os olhos – E mesmo assim ele traiu-a várias vezes, afirmando sempre que eram casos sem importância, até que partiu com um deles e nunca mais o vi. – encarei-o – Por isso mesmo nunca irei proferir aquela palavra.

- Sakura, eu não sabia. Desculpa. – abraçou-me. Está bem, tenho de admitir que ele foi amoroso agora, mas é uma excepção. – Diz-me só agora que não está ninguém a ver, só para eu saber.

- Li! – ouvi o seu riso – Está bem, eu amo-te tanto como o sol nasce todos os dias. – agora foi a minha vez de rir.

- Também te amo. – afastou-se de mim – Dispensava a comparação, ela não foi lá muito boa.

- Foi para completar a beleza deste momento, como é que não gostaste! – fingi estar chocada.

- Desculpa, alguém tem de ser sincero neste quarto.

Os nossos corpos pediam um encurtamento do espaço entre nós e quando os nossos lábios estavam próximos o meu toque de telemóvel ressoou no quarto. Apressei-me a antedê-lo e ouvi a voz da Tomoyo. Porque me parece que isto já aconteceu? Estranho.

- Sakura! Querida!

- Bom dia Tomoyo! Como correu?

- Foi lindo! Mas não foi por isso que te liguei! Vem ao centro comercial, sim?

- Acho que pode ser...

- Até já! Traz o Li!

Bem, ela está a tornar-se bastante mandona! O que se estaria a passar e porque é que isto parecia mais um dos seus esquemas? Sim, esqueci-me de vos contar, isto é outra das especialidades da Tomoyo. No outro dia destroçou uma rapariga em público. E eu que pensava que Meiling era má! Fiz o que ela pediu e arrastei Li comigo, embora ele não parecesse se importar muito. Acho que tinha ficado satisfeito com o meu discurso, ainda bem.

- Ela ao menos explicou o porquê?

- Claro que não!

- Obviamente. – sorriu para um conhecido e só percebi agora os olhares que as raparigas próximas lhe lançavam. Uau, isto foi estranho. – Onde é que ela ia estar?

- No café.

Reparei que uma cara familiar parou à minha frente. Estranho, não conseguia lembrar-me de onde a conhecia. Quando disse o meu nome o seu tom de voz fez-me despertar para a realidade. Meiling? Onde foram as roupas escandalosas e as suas amigas desprovidas de cérebro? Alguma coisa não estava certa pois a sua voz já não tinha o tom superior que costumava ter, era até agradável. Li é que não estava muito contente por a ver.

- Meiling? És mesmo tu?

- Sakura ajuda-me! – senti-me como uma heroína agora.

- Porque é que ela te deveria ajudar?

- Eu estou sozinha! Elas abandonaram-me! – começou a soluçar e jurava que poderia ver lágrimas nos seus olhos.

- Espera, o que aconteceu?

- Não sei. De um momento para outro tudo mudou. – tapou a cara – Não…se..i…

- Tem calma, vamos sentar-nos pode ser?

Tenham calma! Sei o que estão a pensar: Ela é tua inimiga! Bem temos de ser solidários até com os nossos inimigos de vez em quando. Conhecem o ditado: mantém os teus amigos perto e os teus inimigos ainda mais perto. Mas coitada, ela era humana, além de que não gostava de ver ninguém a chorar. Pedi um copo com água e açúcar e pedi que ela o bebesse.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aqui estás tu! Anda lá, ainda não acabámos!

Uma rapariga loira falsa e ainda mais excêntrica do que Meiling aparecia com as supostas seguidoras da chinesa. Parecia um desafio para mim. Não sei quanto a vocês mas eu ficarei para ver o que se segue.

Continua:

Sei que este capítulo demorou imenso tempo a sair mas vi-me envolvida noutros projectos e por isso outros tiveram que ser adiados, além de que também existem outras prioridades.

Os meus agradecimentos vão para Mifreitas. Agradeço por leres.

Até à próxima.

AnGe Lille


	8. E o confronto continua

Capítulo 8

Ora deixa cá ver… Ah! Sim, é verdade, estava a relatar a batalha épica entre a Meiling e a sua rival mais próxima. Antes de continuar aviso que tentarei manter-me o mais fiel aos acontecimentos reais. Penso que devo continuar antes que me atirem algo.

- Claro que acabámos, não tenho mais nada para falar contigo.

- Isso é discurso de perdedora. – riu seguida das suas recentes seguidoras – Pensei que irias durar mais um pouco.

- Isso é apenas temporário. – levantou-se confiante.

- Veremos! – prosseguiu caminho e pediu às suas seguidores para fazerem o mesmo.

Até eu consegui sentir a maldade a emanar naquele sítio. E não costuma ser muito boa nisto. Li apenas tentava conter o riso. Acho que não ficou assim tão impressionado. Meiling voltou a sentar-se e soluçou um pouco. Estava a pensar em quebrar o silêncio mas a Tomoyo foi muito mais rápida do que eu. Bem, paciência.

- Cada um tem o que merece.

- Ninguém merece isto.

- Se calhar estás a esquecer-te do que fizeste ao teu primo?

- Eu tive os meus motivos!

- Sim! E quais foram já agora?

- Eu estava apaixonada e fui iludida! – a sua cara tornou-se vermelha.

- Vai enganar outra!

- Meninas tenham calma. – tentei afasta-las antes que outro conflito despoletasse – Explica melhor o que aconteceu.

- Só tu me compreendes Sakura.

- Que exagerada…

Isto foi a última coisa que a Tomoyo disse antes de se sentar. Bem para resumir a história que ela nos contou, pois existem muitas partes em que ela é vitimizada, e eu não posso verificar a veracidade das mesmas. Segundo Meiling, a rapariga era Yuan Mei, a sua rival de infância que sempre tentou roubar o seu lugar de destaque na sociedade, choque, e desde sempre que competem as duas. Mas, segundo consta, ela roubou o seu Ling e as suas amigas com métodos devassos e cruéis.

- Não sei o que dizer…. – e não sabia mesmo. Perder tudo era muito mau.

- Eu ainda acho que foste muito exagerada.

- Bem, apenas tenho duas palavras para ti: Castigo Divino – mostrou o seu melhor sorriso de superioridade – Tentas-te tirar-me tudo, agora é a tua vez.

- Li ela é tua prima!

- Desta vez concordo com ele.

- Não estás a ajudar muito Tomoyo.

- Sakura, por favor! – agarrou as minhas mãos.

Sei o que estão a pensar. É a minha oportunidade para a fazer sofrer. Demora a responder e deixa que ela prove do seu veneno. Bem… na realidade ela não era assim tão má, era apenas chata, a coitada! Mas eu terei cuidado claro. Li é que não estava a gostar nada disto.

- Certo mas com algumas condições.

- Tudo o que quiseres.

- Se algo der para o torto ficas com as culpas. – estendi-lhe a mão.

- Aceito as condições. – fechou o negócio.

- Estão as duas malucas.

- Não, só a tua namorada é que está.

Antes que me tentem incutir algum bom senso através de métodos violentos tentem perceber o meu ponto de vista. Primeiro estava aborrecida, segundo isto seria interessante e terceiro entre ela e Meiling acho que prefiro a segunda, essa pelo menos não é ameaça para o meu relacionamento. Oh deus, acho que não me apercebi do absurdo que acabei de dizer. Enfim…

- Bem o que queres que lhe aconteça?

- Como assim? – mostrou-se visivelmente confusa.

- Bem podemos dar-lhe um susto ou acabar de vez com ela. – sorri.

- Não quero que ela morra!

- Eu não me referia a isso – baixei o meu tom de voz e aproximei-me dela – Falava a afastá-la de vez do ter círculo social. Imagina o Ling e as tuas amigas só para ti… Era óptimo não achas?

- Sim!

- Muito bem, preciso de algum tempo. Daqui a umas horas telefono-te.

- Combinado! – saiu toda feliz de onde nos encontrávamos enquanto Tomoyo e Li permaneciam estupefactos.

Fomos embora sem antes ser alertada para a loucura que estava a cometer. Bem, numa questão de minutos consegui libertar-me da minha querida amiga, agora o senhor Shaoran Li era muito mais difícil. Juro que cheguei a casa com a cabeça a doer de ouvir o mesmo discurso vezes sem conta. Não tenho de me justificar sempre, era só o que me faltava, sou uma mulher independente. Planeei tudo e sai durante a sua sesta para que a promessa de me impedir não se concretizasse. Agora era só eu e Meiling. E iríamos certificar-nos que ela não se reergueria das trevas.

- Tudo a postos?

- Sim. Achas que vai resultar?

- Claro! Observa só.

O cenário: O pátio da escola. Um duelo de palavras e uma armadilha. Uau! Até fiquei empolgada. Combinamos uma hora com ela e quando o relógio a indicou ela apareceu com o seu look de brilhantes e purpurinas em tons de rosa. Era escanzelada e falava extremamente alta. Causava-me arrepios.

- Finalmente apareceu. – riu e o som era extremamente parecido com unhas no quadro de giz – Só trazes essa rapariga?

- Não é necessário mais do que isso, para alguém como tu. – Vai Meiling! Arrasa com ela!

- Como pensas derrotar-me? Com essas olheiras?

- Por acaso é muito mais complexo do que isso mas o teu cérebro nunca chegará lá a tempo, que pena! – certo, agora fui eu, mas seria melhor que assim o fosse. Vamos admitir palavras complexas nunca foi o forte dela.

- Então és o quê? A advogada de defesa dela? – mascava chiclete com a boca aberta. Que nervos!

- Sabes que anda um rumor a circular por ai?

- Um rumor? Querida, isso é o pão nosso de todos os dias.

- Mas este tem um travo especial. – cruzei os braços – Diz-se que o presidente da câmara anda a saltar a cerca e fontes seguras afirmam que te viram num jantar romântico com ele. – Ah! Agora o sorrisinho desapareceu não foi?

- Isso são rumores.

- Pela tua postura diria que é muito mais do que isso. – tirei algo do meu bolso – isto diz-te algo?

A sua palidez passou de um amarelo estranho a uma tonalidade de cor de parede, certo não foi uma boa comparação mas acho que perceberam a ideia. Meiling apenas celebrava interiormente e com alguns guinchos de felicidade. Tinha a prova incriminatória nas minhas mãos e era a altura de começar a ditar as regras. Quem mandou meter-se com as pessoas erradas?

- Por favor, não podem divulgar isso.

- E porque não?

- Por favor! Não! – estava preste a chorar. Bem feito!

- Muito bem, vamos negociar. – guardei-a no meu bolso – Deixarás o Ling e as amigas da Meiling em paz, nunca mais tentarás tirar o seu lugar e desaparecerás para sempre do seu círculo social.

- E a fotografia?

- Irei guardá-la. Será a garantia de que não farás nada.

- Isto ainda não acabou. – dito isto desapareceu. Nunca mais a encontrei.

- Muito obrigada Sakura! – juntou-se às suas amigas desmemoriadas e celebraram animadamente em círculo. – Isto nunca aconteceu, adeus. – fez pose e foi-se embora.

- Adeus! – imitaram-na simplesmente

Pois, era demasiado bom para ser verdade mas pelo menos agora tinha a garantia de que Meiling me deixaria em paz durante algum tempo. Se esse não fosse o caso tinha maneiras de me proteger. Jesus, parecia a Tomoyo agora e adivinhei quem falará a seguir?

- Muito bem Sakura, foste mais rápida do que esperava.

- Estiveste aí o tempo todo?

- Claro! Deixaste-me curiosa! – riu-se e abraçou-me – Foste genial Sakurinha.

- Pois mas para nos darmos bem tens de parar de me chamar assim.

- Porquê? É tão bonito!

Quando cheguei à porta da minha casa despedimo-nos. Estava estafada! Quem diria de chantagear alguém daria tanto trabalho? Deixei a minha bolsa na entrada e quando cheguei à sala Li estava à minha espera e pela sua expressão isto não ia ser nada bom.

- Sakura, o que fizeste?

Bem, não é nada que não consiga dar a volta.

Continua…

Deixo desde já os agradecimentos a Flipy e a Mifreitas.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Tudo por agora!

AnGe Lille


	9. Bon Voyage

Capitulo 9

Estava no jardim com o Li. Ah, finalmente estava de férias. Nada era melhor do que a sensação de sabermos que nos pudemos levantar todos os dias sem ter nada que fazer. Enfim. Reparei que ele anda meio estranho nestes últimos dias. Acho que foi abduzido, embora não tenha certezas.

- Está tudo bem contigo?

- Sim Sakurinha, não te preocupes.

- Tens a certeza que o calor não te derreteu os miolos?

- Isso era no mínimo estranho.

- Olha que já estive mais longe de achar isso.

A Tomoyo e o novo namorado dela passaram por mim. Acho que a relação dela com o Eriol não durou muito. Bem também não pudemos esperar que eles se entendam, ele era meio estranho. Mas isso também não é problema meu. Depois que percebi que não éramos assim tão amigas quanto aparentava comecei a afastar-me um pouco dela. Para falar a verdade ela era muito elitista. Penso que ela não se apercebe quanto tem em comum com a Meiling. Acenei-lhe. Tinha de ser no mínimo simpática mesmo que não correspondesse ao que realmente sentimos. Isso foi uma das valiosas lições que aprendi nesta minha viagem.

- Vamos embora?

- Sim acho que está na hora.

Oh! É verdade, a minha mãe foi transferida para Inglaterra. Isso significa que irei mudar-me. Fui apanhada de surpresa. Ela decidiu que devíamos partir o mais depressa possível para que não acontecesse o mesmo que Hong Kong. Estava super contente! Isto era apenas o início de muitas mudanças repentinas. Ajudei a carregar as malas e fechei a casa por uma última vez. È uma pena, eu adorava esta casa, principalmente as passagens secretas.

- Estamos prontas!

- Certo, obrigada pela ajuda Li!

- De nada Sakurinha, adeus.

- Adeus Li, tem uma boa vida.

- Igualmente.

Afastou-se e acho que tinha um sorriso na cara. Li foi alguém que realmente mudou a minha vida. Graças a ele nunca mais tive medo de enfrentar alguém. Bem, não tive tempo para mais devaneios. Meti-me no carro e aproveitei a viagem até o aeroporto. Esperava que estivesse menos calor lá do que estava aqui.

- Pronta para uma nova aventura filhota?

- Sempre!

- Tens a certeza de que não queres ficar?

- Não. O meu futuro espera-me em Inglaterra.

- Quem sabe, encontrarás alguém?

- Quem sabe?

E esta foi a última vez que pus os pés em Hong Kong. Foi uma experiência no mínimo traumatizante embora não me arrependo de nada. Conheci imensas pessoas que me puseram a pensar que talvez a mente humana não seja assim tão linear. Perguntam-se para onde vou… não faço a mínima ideia. A única coisa que espero é não inaugurar esse espaço-tempo com um boom!

**FIM**

Bem acho que se perguntam porque acabou assim. Bem eu tive imensas ideias até onde poderia estender a história. E no fim de tudo este pareceu o fim mais correcto. Talvez muitas coisas tenham ficado em branco mas lembrem-se que esta história é contada pela perspectiva da personagem principal. Acho que encarar esta história como uma fase na vida dela era a melhor abordagem.

Espero que tenham gostado. E muito obrigada por acompanharem esta história.

AnGeLille.


End file.
